


Fictitious Fate Side Stories

by deviant_SnK_Kira



Series: Fictitious Fate World [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Set in the world of Fictitous Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviant_SnK_Kira/pseuds/deviant_SnK_Kira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something a bit different I decided to try...let me know what you think!!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Reiner/Reader

“Reiner come on! You have to finish!”

You froze mid-step, that was one hell of a sentence to overhear first thing in the morning...especially out of context. You carefully pecked around the corner into the entryway to HQ and found Reiner, Connie, and Eren. The blonde stood off to one side slumped against the wall with a mop in his hand, while the other two were actually mopping the floor. 

“You know…” all three jumped when you stepped around the door, “if Levi saw you…” you let the sentence trail off as you raised a brow at Reiner.

“Yeah, I know, but he’s not here now is he?” Reiner answered tossing the mop to the ground as pushed off the wall and walked towards you.

“True. Never know when that might change though; he has a habit of popping up when you least expect it.”

“She’s right. I don’t think he’s human,” Connie stage whispered, glancing around like he would drop from ceiling, “I heard that he once,”

“As much as I enjoy your crazy stories Connie, I was actually just needing Eren.”

Connie deflated slightly as Reiner crossed his arms, “What the hell you need him for?”

You smiled at Reiner, “Nothing to worry about, you big baby; Hanji asked me to fetch him. Honestly, I’m not even sure if she considers him or me her new dog.”

Eren ginned, “Doesn’t matter to me, I’m just glad I don’t have to do this anymore. It’s our third time we’ve mopping in here this morning.”

You glanced at Reiner, who nodded, “well…” You glanced over Reiner’s shoulder before putting a little bit of ‘command’ in your voice, “I suggest you start doing it right.” 

The boys raised a brow at you in confusion as you nodded at the figure at the other end of the room--which just as it was meant to, clued the boys into the change in tone.

They turned to salute the new arrival, who glanced at the mop lying on the floor with a raised brow, “any reason your mop is on the ground, Cadet Braun? If you’ve found a way to mop my floors without a mop, please enlighten me.”

You snickered at Levi as you walked over to him--while he refused to call you friends you had noticed that he allowed you get away with a lot more than even Hanji did. “Corporal, you look terrible.”

Steel grey eyes flashed in agitation, but you noticed the extremely faint tightening of the muscles around his mouth which meant he was trying never hard not the smirk at you. “Shut up, brat. I was up all night doing Hanji’s paperwork.” You raised a brow at that making him sigh, “Shitty-glasses forgot half of it and messed up the other half that Erwin needed today.”

“Oh, dear...you should have sent for me. You know I would helped...even it was to get you fresh tea or something.”

“Tch. I’m still waiting for that answer, Braun,” Levi snapped then proceeded to ignore Reiner as he began to answer, “Whatever, stable duty for the rest of the week.”

Without another word Levi walked out of the room as Reiner stepped up to you to lean on your shoulder. “He’s pretty frightening for such a small guy.”

You chuckled as you turned to face the bulky blonde, “Don’t worry, I’ll take Eren to Hanji and see if she needs anything else. If not, I’ll come back here to help you and Connie with the cleaning.” Reiner and Connie both smiled at you with similar looks of awe as they usually reserve for Christa. 

As you led Eren out of the room Levi showed up in the doorway, “I almost forgot...Erwin wants you at the meeting tonight.”

“Huh? I thought Hanji said it just a “gathering of the military power” or whatever she likes to call you higher-ups.”

“It is...apparently Erwin has an idea...ask Glasses about it. She keeps saying Erwin’s going to give you a rank or something.”

“What?! Why the hell would she think he would do that?” Levi chose not to answer as he walked away. 

Reiner slung an arm around your shoulder, “That would be nice. Think you could get out of stable duty if he did?”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” you said distractedly as you leaned up to kiss Reiner. 

You continued out the door as the three stared at you, then Connie yelled, “Reiner! You and (f/n)?! Since when?”

“Well…” Reiner started as you kept walking. A moment later you realized that no one was following you; turning around you saw Eren staring at Reiner in shock so you called out to him. When he didn’t react you channeled your inner Levi, “Oi! Jeager!” 

Eren immediately turned and when he saw you watching him, tapping a foot impatiently, he hurriedly ran over mumbling an apology as you led him to Shitty-Glasses.

After leaving Eren behind with an overly excited Hanji and overly nervous Moblit--you didn’t even want to know what she had planned--you rejoined Connie and Reiner in the entryway where they were finishing up the mopping. You glanced around to see if you noticed anything that would Levi to make them redo the room again; finding nothing you nodded to yourself then waved the boys over once they put the supplies away.

“I think you two should be in the clear this time,” both slumped their shoulders in relief knowing that even if you didn’t care as much you had learned to inspect things at Levi’s standards.

Connie took you at your word and ran off to find Sasha and food, while Reiner just looked at you, “What is it?”

“I’m just wondering why you kissed me in front of Jeager and Springer.”

“Oh…”you glanced down as you remembered that you had indeed reveal your secret, “I was thinking. It doesn’t matter anyway, “ you saw Reiner raise a brow--both knowing that it was you who didn’t want everyone to know, “yeah, yeah, shut up.”

Reiner laughed as he wrapped an arm around you, planting a kiss on top of your head, “why’d we have to keep it secret in the first place again?”

“Because….because,” you paused to think, “huh, I have no idea anymore. I’m sure there was a perfectly good reason at the time.”

Reiner just smiled as he lead you to the mess hall to get lunch with his still holding you, “You’re quite happy about this aren’t you?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be? All the guys here have had an eye on you since you showed up.”

Shaking your head you pulled open the door to the mess hall, and was met with Connie’s voice shouting excitedly, “...and then she kissed him! It was so natural to her they had to have been seeing each other for a while now.”

You felt blood rush to your face, but willed it away with a deep breath as you closed your eyes, “Well...here goes nothing.” 

Reiner glanced down at you nervously, “What are you going--”

“Oi! Connie!” Everybody in the room turned towards you including Reiner, “seven months,” when they all looked on in confusion, you shook your head again, “Reiner and I have been seeing each other for seven months.”

Reiner looked at the crowd and pulled you closer; a few looked happy for you, some jealous, and a good number looked downright furious. Eventually you saw Erwin stand with a smile before he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Since it seems we’re having an impromptu announcement ceremony of sorts; I also have something to share. (f/n), if you would join me up here, please.”

As you walked forward nervously you couldn’t help chuckling, “What did I tell you about being formal with me?”

“Apologies,” Erwin looked out over the crowd to ensure he still had everyone’s attention, “allow me to reintroduce, if you will, Levi’s new assistant and your new Squad Leader, (f/n) (l/n).”

You turned to Erwin in surprise--I never thought Hanji would’ve been right-- then you glanced at Levi who seemed somewhat pleased with himself--He knew...that little liar...the hell if I know my ass…

Suddenly you heard Connie start shouting again, “Way to go Reiner! Your dating a Squad Leader!”

Sighing you hung your head, “Is that a problem Erwin?”

He thought about it, then shook his head, “Normally I would say yes, but you’re not an actual soldier as far as the military records are concerned, so…”

“Good,” You looked at Connie who stood between Reiner and Bertholdt, “Oi! No special favors for friends,” you looked pointedly at Connie who deflated slightly, “or boyfriends,” which effectively made Reiner’s smirk turn into a frown.

“Aww...I think you’ll do great as Levi’s assistant (f/n). You’re practically him already!”

You and Levi both frowned at that made Hanji laugh and the majority of the room join her--though only she, Erwin, and Petra were laughing at Levi. You ignored the laughter and moved to sit with Reiner--for the last time according to Levi; as you took a place beside Bertholdt Reiner sat on your other side.

Wrapping his arm around you again he pulled into his side and whispered, “Congratulations, Heichou,” you immediately proceeded to drop your head onto the table.

Great...Levi Heichou and (f/n) Heichou...I hope he doesn’t make that a thing….


	2. Reiner/Reader/Bertholdt

You watched Reiner and Bertholdt walk towards you; the former was smirking slightly in his usual manner, the latter of course looking nervous and sweaty. You still didn’t particularly like them, but as you were forced to spend time with them and the rest of the Survey Corps you found that weren’t bothering you quite as much as before; however that didn’t stop you from sighing as they caught up.

Bertholdt stayed on Reiner’s left as the bulky blonde slung his right arm around your shoulders. You tensed slightly, but otherwise feigned nonchalance, “Hey guys, I can’t talk right now. I’m heading to Erwin’s office.”

“Did something happen? You’re not in trouble with the Commander, are you (f/n)?” Bertholdt asked as he leaned forward slightly to look past Reiner.

Despite the almost hate you felt towards the titan trio in general, you couldn’t help but smile at the concern in his voice, “Don’t worry, I actually needed to see him. I’m hoping he’s not too busy and doesn’t mind my coming to see him so suddenly.”

“As if anyone actually minds you coming to talk to them…” You glanced at the blonde, the words were nothing special, but something about the way he said them made you want to laugh, “Anyway, I heard Levi finally agreed to let you come on the next expedition.”

“Not willingly...Erwin and Hanji ganged up on him. I actually felt kinda bad about it.”

“Felt bad? About Levi?” Reiner looked at you as if the idea appalled him, “You wouldn’t feel bad if you had to clean everything to his standards. I’m starting to think the chores will be what kills me not the titans.”

Bertholdt nodded in agreement before glancing to the side where Eren and Jean were arguing, “I’m starting to think those have nothing to fear from the titans either.”

“Nah, they like each other more than they think. Personality clash is the problem; those two are far too similar for comfort sometimes. Anyway, I have to go,” you said ducking out from under Reiner’s arm.

You heard the blonde chuckle before dragging Bertholdt off to watch the fight that “hopefully turns into all out brawl”. Walking into the officer’s corridor of HQ you stopped short when Hanji ran around the corner grinning like a maniac. Pressing your back against the wall you waited until she passed laughing like a hyena.

Stepping up to Erwin’s office you heard voices, but knocked softly, hearing a faint “come in” before walking inside. Levi was standing in front of the desk staring at you before he turned back to Erwin, “This shitty brat shouldn’t be going on an expedition.”

Erwin smiled as he steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the desk, “First of all, it’s not an actual expedition...more of a scouting mission. Secondly, her abilities could prove to be immensely useful and I’d rather test the theory now, rather than later. And lastly, it was your idea to take her before the entire Survey Corps heads out.”

That last bit surprised you, but you tried to keep it from showing. Levi remained quiet so Erwin looked over to you, “(f/n), I appreciate your willingness to assist in the next expedition.”

“Oh please,” Both men looked surprised that you interrupted Erwin, but you ignored them, “First of all, I’m happy to help in any way I can. Secondly, what kind of person would I be if I refused. I have an ability that could save lives; there’s no way in hell I’m keeping that for myself. And lastly, stop being so formal. I’m not a soldier, or nobility, or whatever else kind of person you’re always talking to, so just relax a bit.”

Erwin smiled--whether from the things you said or the fact that he noticed you said it the same way he spoke to Levi, you couldn’t tell. He stood, walking around his desk, continuing where he left off, “As I told Levi, this is more of a scouting run to see what happens with a larger group around you than what you’ve previously worked with.”

Rolling your eyes at the slightly-less-than-before-but-still-formal tone, “I was hoping you would say that. It’s actually why I came here. Hanji and I had discussed it as well and we’re both worried that I may only be able to ‘protect’ a small group at a time.”

“That is a risk. I believe we could test it by starting with a squad slightly larger and gradually increase the number…”

A few hours later you walked into the mess hall, looking exhausted as you sat next to Marco; you vaguely noticed Reiner and Bert watching you worriedly, but you didn’t have energy to care. Three hours of strategic planning with Erwin and Levi was far too much...you heard Armin ask if you were going to eat, but could only answer with a slight shake of your head. The next thing you knew you felt like you were floating...which was strange because you were pretty sure you had been leaning against a certain freckled angel.

Opening one eye you found yourself in Reiner’s arms, “Huh?”

Reiner glanced down and laughed, “You fell asleep on Marco, almost fell off the bench too.”

You groaned, too tired to care that the titan was holding you as you turned slightly, pressing your face into his chest. You heard him inhale sharply, but neither said anything.

“Bert, the door…” You heard Reiner say as you dipped your head backwards to see the tall brunette smile at you before rushing forward to open the door to your room. 

“I’m sorry, Bertl...I didn’t even know you were there...now I feel kinda bad,” you mentally smacked yourself on the forehead--both from speaking so casually to him and for not paying attention to your surroundings; 

“That’s okay, a lot of people don’t realize I’m around. I’m used to it.” Reiner tensed slightly at that, making you glance up at him; Bert didn’t seem to notice as he shut the door behind him. “If you don’t mind my asking, (f/n), were you with the Commander the entire evening?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah...well him and Levi. We were trying to figure out what we’re doing on the mission this week.”

“Any luck?” Reiner asked as he set you down on your bed. 

“All finished...Levi’s picking a group of about nine to start with then Erwin will send more to join us until we decide whether or not there’s a limit to the amount of people I can “hide” as Hanji described it.”

You never realized that your voiced started drifting off after saying Erwin, or that the two boys chuckled while Bertholdt pulled the blanket over you before leaving. 

You stood in the courtyard holding the reins to a white mare as you waited for the rest of the soldiers to adjust their gear. Erwin decided to stay with the main group, with Hanji at the right flank, Mike at the left, and Levi with you in the front as the scouting party. Levi also chose his “least annoying and not completely useless” nine squad members; Petra, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Christa, and of course Reiner and Bertholdt. 

Overall you had to agree Levi chose well...except maybe having the brawlers in the same squad, but you supposed Levi could keep them in line. Half and hour later Erwin called for everyone to move out. Once beyond the gates you and the other ten headed out ahead while the rest split into three groups. 

For three hours all went well, you were safely ‘hiding’ about thirty people...but then naturally things went to hell. You saw the black flare raise into the air from the left and instantly froze, eyes going wide, breathing shallow; variants…

Levi frowned at the flare before turning as he heard another flare from the right. Everyone turned to head back to the main formation, but stopped suddenly as seven variants ran towards the group. Levi and Mikasa kicking their horses into a gallop with Eren and Jean close behind; turning to look over your shoulder you found another nine aberrants charging from the other side.

“That’s not good…” you glanced at Ymir who only shrugged at you, “It’s true.”

Watching the soldiers start fighting the titans, you realized that they having even more trouble than usual. What is going...oh no… Your eyes closed as you took a deep breath; the titans weren’t even paying attention to the soldiers, but they were intent on one thing...you.

With a grimace you decided there was only one thing you could do...already eleven had died and you couldn’t bring yourself to risk the others. You remembered what happened to the aberrants back in Trost, how they just stopped to watch you before walking away--maybe it’s something like the shifters’ ability to command titans…

There’s no time to be thinking about that (f/n)!! You chastised yourself before charging forward away from the squad and the safety of the main force. If I can get far enough away then the variants will do the same thing as before...I hope.

Ignoring the soldiers you charged between the legs of a titan which immediately turned to follow you. You didn’t slow until you heard two distinct voices calling after you...glancing back you saw seven variants following you along with four new ones moving from the sides to join them and a certain brunette and blonde.

Suppressing a groan you ignored them until you reached the forest, which slowed the titans a bit--until you started hearing trees crashing to the ground. A minute later you caught the sound of maneuver gear quickly catching up to you. You reached a clearing and waited about forty-five seconds before Bertholdt and Reiner caught up and landed beside you. 

“How’d you know they would follow?” Reiner asked as he took your horses reins as you dismounted.

“I didn’t...not for certain. But I knew they were drawn to me and remembered in Trost that they only killed until they could just sit around and stare at me. Figured getting away from the rest of you would make them follow me, then alone I could wait until they lost interest.”

Bertholdt nodded, before turning suddenly as a 7-meter titan burst through the tree--which unfortunately scared your horse so she pulled free of Reiner’s grip and raced off. Scowling at the mares flank as she bolted right passed the titan, you were startled when Reiner picked you up.

He carried you through the trees for a while until you pointed to a tree at the edge of another small clearing. Setting you on one of the lower branches you told him to move higher with Bertholdt and wait...silently.

A few minutes passed as the variants caught up and stopped just below the tree you sat on, your feet dangling a few inches above a titan’s head. It took about twenty minutes before they finally wandered off, but the two boys waited a while longer before joining you. 

Bertholdt carried you this time as you made your way back out, but as luck would have it, you only got about a third of the way out of the forest when you heard Reiner curse under his breath and come to a stop on a branch. 

Bert turned back and set you down, “Are you out of gas?” 

Reiner nodded, and tapped on Bert’s canisters, “You’re almost out too.”

“And so we get to walk out of the forest...so much fun,” you grumbled as you looked around. Bert took you to the ground, then went back up to get Reiner before you started walking ahead of them. 

An hour passed in silence before Reiner started speaking, “It didn’t seem like we came this far in. It’s almost dark too, we’ll probably want to find somewhere to sleep for the night soon.”

You really, really didn’t want to do that, but you also didn’t want to be up all night either...so you figured you’d go with the lesser of two evils. Eventually you found a fallen tree that with a few of the loose branches rearranged offer about as good a shelter as you were likely to find. Using your jacket as a pillow--and Reiner’s as a blanket since he decided to stay up as first watch--you quickly fell asleep. After a few hours you felt something shake slightly and with your eyes barely open you found out that you and Bert were curled up together as Reiner shook Bert’s shoulder to take watch. 

You spoke groggily, “It’s okay, there’s no titans around. Go to sleep...both of you.”

Reiner looked at you, puzzled, “How do you know?”

“Cause I can’t sense any...well beside you two,” you spoke without thinking. A half second later you realized what you had said, your eyes snapped open as you sat bolt upright looking at the two frozen beside you.

“What...” Bertholdt paused to take a deep breath, “what do you mean…”

Shit...lie; I need to lie...come on acting skills don’t let me down now. You turned to face them trying to remain calm, “Well, you see...I didn’t want to say anything, because obviously there’s a reason you guys haven’t said anything...but, um…”

Bertholdt rested a hand on your shoulder, “Take your time. We’re not mad.”

“Right...so I can kind of sense titan, you know...which includes shifters, but you--shifters I mean, not you personally--feel different. If that makes sense.” There...that should be believable…

They both relaxed slightly as Reiner moved to sit next to you, “We’re kind of waiting to see what happens to Eren. I like the guy, but you know if too many of us start showing up it’ll make people nervous. Figured it was best just to wait and see what happens with him.”

Yeah...sure. That’s what you’re doing…

Shortly after the three of you fell asleep, with you sandwiched in the middle, which may or may not have been their way of making sure you didn’t run off. By four the next afternoon you finally made it to the edge of the forest--surprisingly you decided that the two companions were not as bad as you had originally assumed. As the three of you walked out of the trees you were tackled by a brunette that started babbling about how worried she was when she found out you were missing. 

“I’m fine Hanji.” You glanced at the two that you know grudgingly admitted could be considered friends now--friends that seemed extremely nervous about whether you would out them it seemed. “Reiner and Bertholdt here followed me to make sure I was okay.”

They smiled as Hanji glanced at them, then she remembered she had to report to the others if you three were found so she ran off to send a messenger. Turning to your “new-found friends” you decided you may as well try to be friendlier in case you had misjudged them.

“Thanks for chasing after me boys,” you said purposely putting a lilt to the words so Reiner at least would smirk--which actually made you smirk when you saw them both blush, “Seriously though, I appreciate it guys.” 

Leaning on your toes you placed your hand on Reiner’s shoulder--and before you could talk yourself out of it--you placed a quick kiss to his check, then did the same to Bertholdt. You walked away with a wave, leaving both with wide eyes, open mouths, and pink cheeks.

Damn those trait--shifters...maybe I can change or fix or whatever it is that’s making them have to betray humanity. I’ll admit it-in my head at least-they’re actually pretty cool...and pretty cute...

\-----------------------

It had been a week since Reiner and Bertholdt followed me into the forest...it had also been five days since they spoke more than a few words to each other. Needless to say, things had become slightly awkward while everyone tried to figure out what the problem was. Something you feared you were the cause of...albeit indirectly.

The first two days after returning to headquarters things had been perfectly normal; they were always seen together, but then something obviously went wrong. On the third day you realized they were avoiding each other, if Bertholdt walked into a room and saw Reiner he would turn around and leave. Same with Reiner...where one was found the other practically ran in the opposite direction.

The only thing that was the same was that they both spoke to you every chance they got and every time they would find some way to turn the conversation onto the other one. They were constantly asking you how they were doing, if they spoke about them, whatever they could do to hear about their childhood friend...so long as it didn’t involve seeing them or speaking to them directly. 

At first it was almost funny, you realized they were acting like an incredibly shy crush, which was fitting for Bert, but even more hilarious when Reiner acted the same exact way. Eventually it became sad and highly annoying; one would track you down to chat...then flirt--mostly Reiner...then start asking you to “pass a message along”. It was like you were back in grade school!

“Hey (f/n), where’s the clean freak?”

“He’s in his office, Reiner...where he always is after giving you guys chores.”

The bulky blonde just smirked at you, “Sure wish you kept an eye on me like that.”

“Why? So I can let your superiors know you’re skipping out on the cleaning? Or so you just get an ego boost?”

“Ouch...that almost hurt. You wouldn’t out me to the Captain though, right?”

You just rolled your eyes and looked back down to the book in your hand...or rather a very messily written journal filled with Hanji’s experiment notes. Reiner shifted slightly, hands twisting together anxiously.

Sighing you set the journal aside and looked back at the boy, “What is it?”

“Um...I was wondering...Do you know…”

“Reiner, just spit it out already.”

“I need you to help me with--” Reiner stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing, but the nervous fidgeting that was getting worse made it clear what the problem was.

Glancing over your shoulder you saw Bertholdt walking towards you, clearly sweating, but also determined to get to your side. After a moment Reiner seemed to notice it as well as he turned abruptly, muttering something about Jean needing a hand with the saddles.

“How you doing, Bert?”

The tall brunette smiled warmly at you as he sat on the ground facing you, “I’m actually...pretty much terrified.”

“What? Why? Did something happen?”

“No! Nothing like that...it’s just that I kinda need your advice on someone.”

“Someone?” You asked tilting your head to the side.”

“Reiner. I really...I mean I’ve liked him since we were kids. I don’t know what to do, because now I really like you too.”

“Oh...You know, something tells me he feels that same way...about you I mean.”

Bertholdt chuckled, an almost wistful tone to it, “No...I’m almost positive he just likes you.”

“Um...you know what? I’ve got to talk to someone...I’ll come find you at dinner.”

The poor guy watched in confusion as you walked away…now where did Reiner go?

Entering the stables you found Jean, Reiner, and Ymir doing absolutely nothing...except chatting about Levi’s ridiculous cleaning habits. Leaning against the wall you waited until Reiner noticed you before you crooked a finger at him and turned away to wait a few feet away.

“What’s up, (fn)? Did you miss me?”

“No. I actually just needed to know if what you were going to ask me to help you with had anything to do with Bertholdt.”

Reiner flushed red as he looked down at his boots, “It...it does.”

“Good,” you smiled at him warmly, “Then can you meet me at my favorite spot tonight? We’ll have to talk things through so we can figure out a plan to get you two talking again.”

After he nodded--rather reluctantly it seemed--you left him to his chores before taking Hanji’s journal back to her office. A few hours later you finally managed to get free from the crazy woman’s babbling and headed downstairs to the mess hall. Glancing around, you found Reiner sitting with Jean and Marco and Bertholdt across the room with Connie and Sasha.

When Reiner saw you heading his way he started to say something, but you just put a finger to your lips as you leaned down between the other two boys. Marco, as always, was happy to see you, while Jean got it in his head that you had come to listen to him flirt...as always.

“I need a favor from you guys, actually. I’m working on something to get Reiner and Bert to stop avoiding each other...and I need Reiner to be distracted long enough that he won’t see me talking to Bert,” you whispered while the blonde watched in mild irritation.

“Not a problem, (f/n). We’ll take care of it...I’m just glad that you might be able to fix this.”

“Thanks, Marco,” you smiled as you leaned over to kiss his cheek, chuckling when his face turned crimson.

Ignoring Jean’s jealous complaining about not getting a thank you kiss like Marco did, you slowly made your way towards Bert. As soon as you heard Jean sputtering, Eren yelling, and Reiner trying to settle them back down, you slid onto the bench with the tall brunette.

“(F-f/n)...did you have Jean intentionally pick a fight with Eren?”

“Technically no, I just asked him and Marco to come up with a distraction. Anyway, you know the room at the top of the south tower?”

“Yeah...its the one that you insist is yours right? The one where you go to think?”

“That’s the one. So...be there tonight like as soon as you finish eating or whatever.”

He stared at you a moment before nodding slowly almost hesitantly; as you stood you noticed Connie and Sasha grinning like fools, but you only shook your head and walked out of the mess hall. As you walked passed Marco, he tossed his loaf of bread to you with a smile that you returned with a nod of thanks.

An hour later you stood just outside the door to your favorite room with an ear pressed against the wood. After a moment of silence you heard someone shuffle quietly inside, grinning you straightened suddenly when you noticed the footsteps getting closer behind you. With one hand on the doorknob you looked over your shoulder at Reiner as he joined you at the door.

Waiting until he stood just beside you, you quickly opened the door and pushed the boy inside. Before anyone could react you slammed the door shut and locked it with the key you had gotten from Hanji weeks ago. 

“Bertl?”

“R-Reiner…(f/n) locked the door didn’t she?”

Laughing you spoke through the wood, “I did...and it’s not opening until you two talk it out. I don’t care how long this takes, but neither are leaving until this mess is over. To make sure this doesn’t take days...like me start the conversation. 

Reiner, Bert loves you...Bert, Reiner loves you...also just to make this perfectly clear, I am also well aware that Reiner at least also likes me...and that I like both of you. Now then, you two talk and figure out what it is that the two of you want...I’ll be right here waiting.”

Inside both boys looked at the door a moment before facing each other as they began laughing. You glanced at the door in bewilderment as you leaned closer to listen to the muffled voices.

“Well...I’d say the situation is indeed perfectly clear, no?”

“Y-yeah...so you’re okay with this?”

“Absolutely...like she said, I’ve liked you since we were kids...and if we both like her too then it’s even better.” 

Bertholdt nodded, “Everyone knows you like her...so I think it would best if she’s with you as far as anyone else is concerned, of course when it’s just us...”

Jumping up from the ground you fumbled with the key a moment before slamming the door open, “The hell...are you two talking about what I think you are?”

Bert rubbed the back of his head as Reiner smirked while answering, “Yep...we like you...you like us...it only makes sense.”

Tilting your head to the side you considered the possibility...and quickly smiled, “I like the way you two think.”

~~

The next day everyone immediately noticed the tension between Reiner and Bertholdt was gone like it never existed...they also quickly noticed that you were now never separated from the two. The few that asked what had happened to fix their friendship you just explained it as a misunderstanding. Simply put you played it off as Reiner thinking that Bert wanted to date you as well, but that Bert was really just insecure that Reiner having a girlfriend would threaten their friendship. The only remark made was Connie’s, “Wait...your dating Reiner!”

No one doubted the story you gave them, or noticed the knowing smiles shared between the three of you as each thought basically the same thing, “two is better than one....”

\---------------------------

Things had been great for the last three weeks; Reiner and Bertholdt were back to their old ways among friends, Levi was still the harsh judge of cleanliness, and Hanji was as always a constant source of concern. Connie, however, was beginning to look like a potential problem...and not by anything he was doing wrong, just by his unfortunate habit of showing up at the worst possible time. 

A few days into your three way relationship, Connie had walked around the stable to see Bertholdt holding you. Luckily, he bought that you had tripped and that brunette had grabbed you to keep you from falling into the mud. 

Then two weeks ago, he had appeared in the laundry room to find you sitting in Reiner’s lap, but leaning back into Bertholdt. Again, you had gotten lucky that the three of you had been laughing at Eren and Jean’s fight earlier that day and he decided to tease you about always falling over and making Bertl catch you.

Then there was right now…

You were in the mess hall--which for the last hour had been completely empty--sitting between the two boys and had just tugged Bertl down a bit to press your lips to his.

And that was when Connie burst through the door...with Sasha, Jean, and Marco trailing behind him. The four stood frozen in the doorway with eyes widened in confusion. Jean seemed on the verge of a jealous fit as his eyes darted from you to Bertholdt to Reiner and back. Marco stared while his face steadily turned even redder (similar to what Connie was doing now that you looked). While Sasha ignored everything as she looked around the room in search of anyone that may have been eating.

Finally a very crimson Marco broke the silence, “Um...should we come back?”

“N-no...it’s not…” Bertholdt tried to come up with an excuse, but his face turned so red you feared he was about to pass out--which apparently Reiner thought as well as he watched his childhood friend with mild concern.

Sighing you sat up straighter and shook your head, “Come on in. I guess, technically, it’s about time you knew.”

Once the four cadets had joined you at the table you wrapped an arm around each of your boyfriends, “We’re together.”

“Yeah, (f/n)...we knew that,” Sasha spoke through a mouthful of bread--obviously unaware of a word that had been said.

“No...I mean we--as in me, Reiner, and Bertholdt.”

“Oh...yeah I guessed as much. Armin did too.”

“What?” Jean turned to face the brunette girl with a nearly accusatory expression, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well, we weren’t really sure, but they seemed a little too close to have just been Reiner and (f/n), you know? Then there’s the fact that she’s always between the two--just like they were sharing and didn’t want to risk one thinking that the other was hogging her.”

The boys looked at Sasha oddly before turning to you when you suddenly started laughing. After a moment the boys joined in, which is how the rest of the Survey Corps found you about five minutes later as they filled the mess hall for dinner.

Eren walked up with Armin by his side just as you all began to settle down and catch your breath, “What did we miss?”

“Oh, (f/n) just told us that the three of them are dating.”

“I knew it!” Armin blushed immediately when he noticed that everyone had turned their attention to him, “I-I mean...uh…”

“Don’t worry about it, Armin. Sasha told us the two of you suspected all along.”

When Hanji finally heard the chatter about you she quickly came running, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Sorry, Hanji...we--”

Before you could finish, the woman had already wrapped her arms around you in a hug so tight you had no chance of drawing even the smallest breath until she let go. After a moment she must have realized you hadn’t inhaled yet and pushed away from you, though her hands remained firmly on your shoulders.

“I’m so happy! I was always worried how you had adjusted since you somehow showed up here...and then with that incident on the last expedition! Now I don’t have to worry about you anymore! I can leave you in the hands of these two cuties!”

Both boys blushed at the last of Hanji’s words, but smiled warmly as they recognized the approval from the crazy squad leader--who had dubbed herself your unofficial foster mother (to Levi’s and Erwin’s foster fathers as she like to tease them).

And so, you had revealed the nature of your relationship with Bertholdt and Reiner...as well as gotten approval from the foster parents (cause Hanji said she speaks for both Levi and Erwin since she knows you better anyway). 

After dinner you walked out of the mess hall with a boyfriend on each side of you (all three of you ignoring Connie’s catcalls) to head for your room and some quiet solitude with your lovers--a soon to be nightly habit.


	3. Reiner/Reader/Levi

It was completely unintentional...if you had even the slightest concern that what you stumbled into was going on, you would have walked away and left them too it. Instead you had foolishly opened the door to Levi’s office not expecting him to have been inside--Hanji had said he was with Erwin five minutes ago after all--and you certainly were not expecting to find Levi in his office with someone.

Especially not a cadet...a particularly bulky blonde cadet who was leaning against Levi’s desk without his shirt and his arms wrapped around the very much smaller corporal’s waist. That was one couple you had never even dreamed of seeing. And yet, here you were, frozen in the doorway with wide eyes and a slack jaw staring at Reiner and Levi. 

Both men turned to face you slowly, Reiner looked just as surprised as you, while Levi seemed as indifferent as ever. When Reiner tried to pull away you noticed Levi’s arms suddenly pull him even closer as he turned slightly to lean into the taller boy’s chest. Steel colored eyes locked with your own as if daring you to say something, but at the same time seeming to desire nothing more than your continued presence.

“Is there a reason you’re in my office, (F/n)?”

“What? Um…” Your fists clenched slightly once you noticed both smirking at you. 

Why are they...oh...now this could be fun. Seems like Levi at least isn’t opposed to my being here and this is clearly not something they want public...there’s only one way to keep me quiet, and it’s going to cost them…

“Well? Don’t just stand there, shitty brat.”

Shaking your head slightly, you stepped further into the room and pushed the door closed with your foot, “Well, technically I came here to discuss a few ideas about the next expedition...but now that I seem to have interrupted something so interesting...I think I’ll just wait until you two are finished.”

Both pairs of eyes widened as they watched you sit in Levi’s chair, leaning back comfortably with your head resting in the palm of your right hand. When neither moved for a few minutes you tilted your head to the side and waved a hand in their general direction. After staring at you a bit longer they faced each other again and with a shrug finally picked up where they had left off; you hid a small smile behind your hand as you watched them, seeming uninterested as you studied every little thing that they did to the other, filing it away for future use against them. 

Oh, you certainly hadn’t intended to find what you did...but hell if you were let it go to waste. There was always a way to keep you silent, but it always came at a cost, and judging by the look Levi had given you earlier, it was a cost he would be more than happy to pay once you told him your price. 

I hope I read your eyes right, Shorty, because I definitely want the chance to feel the two of you wrapped around me…

~~  
The next morning Reiner seemed nervous, understandably so, and is was rather fun watching the boy do all he could to avoid you short of outright running away. The few times you actually got to him when he couldn’t run you starred with half-lidded eyes and a secretive smile that disappeared when anyone else drew your attention.  
Levi was almost worse, while he didn’t avoid you, he did call your bluff first thing that morning. Now he was doing to you exactly what you were doing to Reiner, except when the two of you got near each other you began a sort of contest to see who would crack or walk away first.   
“(F/n)! Got a question for you...what is going on with you and the little shorty?” Hanji asked mischievously.   
“Nothing. He just decided to mess with me since I started trying to...”  
Trailing off, you left the crazy woman staring after you in confusion; heading into the hallway you followed the two figures moving in silence. You knew instantly who they were, of course, Levi and Reiner did have very recognizable silhouettes after all.   
While the two walked through a empty hallways, stepping into random rooms when others would cross their paths. Since they were so distracted making sure no one suspected anything, you fell into step beside Ymir and Christa so the couple wouldn’t see you. Slipping inside Levi’s office you made yourself comfortable on the sofa, keeping to the side nearest the door so you couldn’t be spotted right away.  
You only to wait about ten minutes before the door was opened and Reiner was pushed through the door backwards with Levi pushed against his chest. Neither noticed you as Levi kicked the door closed, not once pulling his lips from Reiner’s. The raven finally turned to lock the door as Reiner leaned against the desk and promptly froze with wide eyes.  
Levi followed his gaze a second later, his face betraying nothing as steel eyes gazed at you, “Been here long?”  
“No,” you smiled as you stood, walking up to Reiner, “didn’t want to miss any of the fun though, you know?”  
Levi smirked, “so I was right...you want some of the big blonde too, huh?”  
“Hm...not just the blonde,” you answered quietly looking over your shoulder at the older man standing behind you.  
Reiner didn’t move for a moment, but then his eyes snapped to Levi’s before he smiled, “I’m fine with that.”  
Suddenly you were wrapped up in two pairs of arms, warm breath fanning against your skin as Levi pulled the jacket off your shoulders. A moment later you somehow found yourself back on the sofa between the two men, their chests pressed against your shoulders as hands roamed over every inch of you.   
Reiner’s lips were tasting your skin along your neck as Levi licked your bottom lip, your own hands running along both men’s thighs. The three of you froze, panting slightly, as someone knocked on the door, silently Levi stood to pull you up. Reiner followed as you were tugged into Levi’s bedroom and gently pushed onto the mattress.


	4. Levi/Reader/Erwin

A/N: things get a little steamy at the end....you have been warned ^^

“They’re doing it again.”

Glancing up you looked at Sasha with a raised brow, “Huh?”

“Captain Levi and the Commander; they’re leaving together again.”

“Ok..why do you say that like it’s so weird? The superiors leave together all the time.”

“Oh, come on, (f/n). Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?”

You turned towards Jean who sat to your left, “Noticed what? What the hell are you guys talking about?”

“Man, where have you been? They glare at each other all day then suddenly after dinner they walk out looking all secretive.”

“I fail to see why that’s such a big deal. Everyone knows they have their issues, especially when Erwin is planning something, but won’t say what exactly he has in mind.”

“This is different,” Sasha said with such assuredness that even you believed her.

“So, let’s say it is. What of it?”

“Aren’t you curious? Even a little?” Connie watched you, waiting for that moment that your eyes would betray you. And they did a minute later, “See! I knew you’d want to find out!”

“Shut up, Connie,” Glancing between the three you sighed, “What did you have in mind?”

Jean laughed quietly as he turned to wave Reiner over, “She’s in.”

“Awesome! We can’t possibly fail now.”

“Um...what did I just get myself into?” You asked as the four focused on you, pure mischief filling their eyes. They grinned at you before filling you in on their plan.

Sasha turned to you grinning, “Best part is even if you get caught they can’t actually do anything to you! Plus since you like--” You slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

And so...you ended up walking towards Levi’s office as quietly as possible until you pressed your ear to his door and listened. After a moment you let out a sigh, Nothing...they aren’t here.

Turning you forced yourself to walk down the corridor and up the stairs until you reached Erwin’s office, only to do the exact same thing. After another silent minute, you were about to sigh and begin thinking of where else they could have gone when you heard it.

It was so quiet you almost missed it--and wished that you had. Inhaling sharply you jumped away from the door when you heard the moan, clearly muffled, but you could still make it out. 

Oh God...they’re....

With an ever brightening face, you turned quickly and practically ran back towards your room where you tried the rest of the night not to think about what was definitely happening behind the commander’s door.

~~

The next morning you woke a few hours later than usual, the night spent in constant battle with yourself over the images that kept playing out in your head. Groaning, you forced your body to stand and had just started to slowly get dressed when someone knocked on your door. Pulling your over-sized shirt back down over your head, you opened the door to find one of the last people you wanted to see...Levi. 

He stood tapping one foot impatiently, “What the hell, brat? You were still sleeping?”

“Yeah I was,” you huffed, “Anything I can help you with?”

His eyes narrowed slightly at the tone, but he otherwise ignored it, “Erwin wanted to see you.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Hell if I know...why are you blushing?”

Your eyes widened as a hand reached up to feel your cheek…yep...warm…

“I...uh...it’s nothing,” you started to shut the door as you tried to rid your mind of the images that had appeared the second he said Erwin’s name.

Just as the door was almost closed and you began to relax, Levi suddenly had a foot in the door frame. You grimaced as the two of you fought to win the struggle with the door, but Levi of course won and suddenly you were face to face with the shorter man as he closed the door behind him.

“Is something wrong, (f/n)?”

“O-of course not. Why would something be wrong?”

“You know...I was almost certain someone had walked up to Erwin’s door last night…” He trailed off as he watched your face darken again causing him to smirk. “Oh...guess I was right then.”

“It’s not--” You were cut off when he stepped closer, forcing you back up into the dresser against the wall, “Um…”

“Did you hear something interesting?”

“I didn’t hear--”

“Don’t lie, (f/n).” He spoke teasingly and you knew he had heard you run, the question was...did Erwin?

“I heard one of you...but don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, and why not? Just because you figure we didn’t want anyone knowing? Or maybe because you don’t want anyone to know you go around listening at peoples doors.”

“It wasn’t like that! I--” You stopped as you noticed the almost invisible smile tugging at Levi’s lips. 

“I know...but you’re so easy to tease. Speaking of which...here,” He grabbed the shirt you had tossed onto your bed earlier and handed it to you, “Get dressed, we have something to do.”

He turned his back, and after a minute of making sure he wasn’t going to move suddenly, you shrugged then switched shirts quickly. Levi waited until you tapped his shoulder before walking back to the door, motioning you to follow him. 

You saw Jean and Connie stare at you expectantly, but you just shook your head at them as you continued in Levi’s footsteps up to Erwin’s door. The sight immediately had you blushing again, a fact that did not pass Levi’s observation. However, the sight that met your eyes upon entering the office made every blush previously look like nothing. 

Erwin was leaning against his desk, his shirt in his hand as he rubbed at a black spot along the bottom edge, “Levi...how the hell do you get ink out of a shirt?”

“Tch...just give it here, I’ll do it,” he yanked the cloth from Erwin’s hands, frowning at the stain as he headed into Erwin’s bedroom to try to salvage the shirt.

“Ah, (f/n)...sorry, I didn’t know Levi was bringing you up first thing this morning.” 

Struggling to met the man’s eyes, and not ogle his rather amazing abs, you spoke with a slightly unsure tone, “He said you wanted to see me.”

“I did...just wasn’t expecting it to be so early. You don’t even look like you’ve been awake that long.”

“I had just gotten up when Levi came to my door, actually...had kind of...a uh...rough night.”

Erwin looked like he was about to apologize when Levi walked back in empty handed, “That shirt’s ruined...you should have at least put it in water right away.”

You waited in silence--and confusion--as Levi went to stand beside Erwin, both speaking quietly to each other. You were just about to slip out of the door when Erwin’s hand gripped your wrist.

What--I didn’t even hear him move…

“Where were you going? There was something I wanted to discuss with you, remember...or well we did.”

You glanced down at the hand still holding you, waiting for it to pull away, but instead you felt yourself get tugged further into the room. Levi pulled one of the chairs from the desk and motioned you to have to seat as he took the other one, leaving Erwin to return to leaning against the desk between the two of you.

“Levi tells me you heard us last night,” Your eyes widened in surprise, but before you could say anything he went on, “Neither of us are upset, so don’t worry. It actually works out well for us.”

“We been spending our nights together for quite some time now,” Levi spoke calmly, turning slightly to face you, “We’ve been discussing adding something new…”

“Something new? Like what?”

Erwin smiled at you, “Thing was a bad choice of word...we’ve been thinking about someone. A very particular someone that intrigues us and wouldn’t be a breach of conduct.”

That had you smiling slightly, “You mean someone that isn’t a cadet…” the grin began to fade as you realized what they meant, “like…” Both men nodded slightly, “me…why me?”

“Besides you not being one of the brats? Like Eyebrows said, you intrigue us.”

Before you could even try coming up with a response you were pulled to your feet with Erwin slowly wrapping an arm around your waist. You felt the blood fill your cheeks as you felt the solid muscles of Erwin’s chest press against you, his arm holding in place gently while his other hand reached up to tilt your head back. 

Blue eyes stared at you, silently asking if you were okay with what was happening...tentatively you raised one hand up to rest on chest, fingers just brushing his collarbone in answer. You heard him sigh and then his lips were pressed against yours, pushing with the easy confidence of a man that knew what he was doing...and that he would not be denied anything.

A moment later he was pulling away as you felt a hand on your hip turning you around slowly. Levi’s gray eyes were blown wide already as he stepped closer to you, forcing you to lean back against Erwin. The blonde’s hands settled on your hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the flesh, as Levi pulled you down slightly with a hand on the back of your neck so he could taste your lips just as Erwin had. 

Once Levi pulled away he met Erwin’s gaze, “Well?”

“Best idea we’ve had yet,” Erwin mumbled as he pulled Levi forward, trapping you between the two as they shared a kiss that obviously included a brief fight for dominance which Erwin won, if the way he tilted Levi’s head slightly to deepen the kiss was anything to go by.

When they separated, Erwin glanced at you with an almost apologetic look while Levi simply stared at both of you with eyes gone nearly solid black. Suddenly you were getting tugged towards the bedroom by a hand on your wrist and looking at Erwin you noticed him smirking as he too was pulled along.

“Levi gets impatient sometimes.”

“That’s alright with me,” you said grinning, “I can be the same way.”

“Good...then even if Erwin teases me all day, at least I know who to go to for relief now,” Levi grumbled as he shoved both of you against the bed and turned away to lock the door.

So that’s way they always seemed to be fighting...guess that won’t be a problem anymore. I’ll make sure of that…”


	5. Levi/Reader

You had joined the Survey Corps on Erwin’s order a few days ago. Hanji was still preoccupied with Eren’s ability (him being a titan and all) so for the time being you were safe from her. Levi of course didn’t like you being around—not because of anything you did, but you suspect he’s just angry that he can’t order you around or make you clean.

You spent most of your time doing one of two things—neither of which was any fun—either you would help Hanji with her experiments (since she was technically responsible for you) or you would volunteer to help the cadets with their chores—which let’s be honest you did only out of pity, boredom, or to prevent having to listen to them whine incessantly. 

You were sitting against the wall of the castle daydreaming when Hanji came running at you excitedly, “(F/n)! I have a great idea. We’re going to have a party!”

“Why?”

“For you, of course! I’ve already told the cadets, so you have to come.”

Hanji turned around waving as she ran off to where ever it was she had come from, occasionally yelling at passing cadets about tonight. Needless to say, the mood around the HQ improved tremendously.

You started daydreaming again when a very irritated voice interrupted your thoughts, “why are those brats so loud?”

You glanced at Levi, “Hanji decided to throw a party.”

“Tch, damn that shitty-glasses, they just bet-“

“Shorty! Glad I found you…we’re having a welcome party for (f/n) later!”

You stood up rolling your eyes as you brushed dirt off you pants; Levi glared at you as if the party had been your idea, “just keep the brats quiet, I’ve got paperwork.”

Hanji jumped between you and Levi throwing her arms around your necks, “No you don’t, Shorty; you have a party tonight.”

“Tch,” Levi flung Hanji’s arm off his shoulder as he stomped off.

“Eh…oh well.” You turned to Hanji to see the wicked gleam in her eyes as if picturing how to force the short corporal to show up.

“Hey, Hanji…do you think Levi’s annoyed with my being here?”

“Nah, he’s just not used to having civilians around…you’ve seen how people look at the Scouting Legion, and here you are volunteering to help us without any training…which probably makes him nervous.”

“You think he’s worried about me getting killed?” Hanji nodded, “um…then…do you think you could maybe train me…without anyone knowing?”

Hanji leaned over and practically put her nose to yours as she stared at you before quickly straightening up. She was quiet a moment before she grinned like a madman then ran off without a word.

“Hey wait! Does that mean yes?”

“Is everything ok, (f/n)?”

“Huh?” You turned around to see Eren and Marco behind you with brooms in their hands. “Oh, yeah, but she ran off without answering me.”

Marco chuckled, “Sounds like Hanji.”

You nodded, “I don’t know what to think about her sometimes.”

“None of us do,” Eren sounded kind of annoyed, “just be glad she doesn’t want to experiment on you by cutting limbs off…anyways I’m looking forward to tonight!”

~Time Skip as Levi forces everyone to clean for six hours nonstop~

Hanji knocked on your door and dropped off a set of clothes for you, saying simply, “If I’m going to be training you then you should look like part of the team.”

Later that evening, after changing into the full Scouting Legion uniform, minus the jacket—thankfully as a cosplayer you already knew how to get the complicated straps of the harness on—you walked into the dining hall already filled with soldiers happily chatting and drinking. Everyone ignored you, probably assuming you were just another soldier, until you tapped on Armin’s shoulder.  
“(f-f/n)? Why are you in a uniform?”

“Who cares? It looks good on her,” Christa said causing Ymir to shoot a dark glare at you.

The others looked at you, “Hanji brought them to me earlier saying I should look like part of the team.”

Jean and Reiner almost laughed, but Marco elbowed both of them, “you look great (f/n).”

“So, who helped you get the harness on?” You looked at Reiner as he raised a brow smirking. “Maybe Hanji?”

“Shut it Reiner…believe it or not, I actually managed to get the damn thing on all by myself, thank you.”

“I don’t believe that; those things took us forever to figure out.” Jean looked around the room,  
“I’m guessing Petra…or maybe Mikasa.”

Mikasa just shook her head, “I didn’t help and Petra was with us as we got things ready in here.”  
The boys started talking about whom else might have helped you get dressed which naturally turned to ‘imagine if so-and-so helped’. They ignored you as you tried to convince them that you really had changed alone, as they began describing what sounded clearly like their fantasies, you marched up to Reiner as he started talking about you and Christa together.

“Oi, knock it the fuck off! I told you shitty brats that I got dressed alone!”

Everyone in the room turned to you with shock, you even noticed Erwin staring, before Hanji gave in to the need to laugh hysterically, “(f/n)! You sounded just like Shorty!”

Your eyes widened as you realized what you said, dammit, as the entire room filled with laughter you could only drop your head to hide a faint blush. 

Three years of cosplaying Levi made you automatically react like you would have with your friends. To make things worse, you only ever seemed to cosplay characters with a similar personality as Levi, mainly because when you were irritated that is exactly like you naturally are.

Then things got a hundred times worse as everyone abruptly went silent, except for Hanji of course. Your friends looked just behind you wide-eyed and nearly terrified; turning around you came face-to-face with none other than an annoyed Levi.

“It seems I arrived at a good time, so we like to imitate people, do we, (f/n)?” His eyes narrowed slightly as you remained silent.

How the hell do I explain this, “Well…it’s not exactly…like that.”

“Oh, leave her alone, Shorty, this is a party after all.” Hanji started to throw herself at you, but you stepped aside and held a hand up to keep her away. She pouted for a split second before she instead grabbed Levi.

“Oi, get off me, you Shitty-glasses.”

Hanji drug him off as Eren stepped beside you laughing quietly, “You really did sound just like the Corporal.”

“Yeah, I know…I didn’t mean too.”

“Can you imagine if (f/n) sounded like that all the time? Hell, she was kind of frightening just that once.”

You looked at Connie, “What are you trying to say? You know, technically, I can act like him as long as I want…especially if you guys keep getting on my nerves.”

Bertholdt and Marco both seemed nervous at that thought, but the others laughed, “Don’t tempt me…I rather enjoy it-“

“You enjoy imitating me?”

“Dammit, Levi, why do you keep sneaking up behind me at the worst possible times?” You turned to face the very not amused corporal again, “Seriously…one of these days it’s going to turn ugly.”

Levi raised a brow then turned away, “Come with me, (f/n).”

“Where?”

“My office…so you can explain why you find me so amusing.”

“So much for my welcome party,” you muttered, sighing as you followed the shorter man.

He didn’t say anything until you stepped into his office, inhaling the bleach scented air, “close and lock the door behind you.”

You did as he asked—well ordered, but you pretended it was a request—before taking a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk. He stared at you as you waited for him to say something; he had taken you away from your party so you refused to be the one to break the silence.

Levi sighed, “Well?”

“You should consider taking a break from cleaning in here for a day or two; it’s not good to be breathing bleach fumes all the time.”

Levi’s steel colored eyes narrowed as he realized you weren’t going to say anything else. Slowly he stood, removing his jacket before walking around the desk to lean over you until he was staring into your (e/c) eyes. You just sat there not so much as flinching as you returned his glare.

“You’re not like the others are you?”

You tried not the laugh, “Of course not. In case you forgot, titans stop moving in front of me…I’d say that makes me pretty damn special.”

Levi inhaled sharply, “agreed…but that’s not what I meant.”

You smirked until you noticed that he was slightly closer than before. He continued to lean forward with an arm on either side of you until his mouth was right next to your ear.

“You’re not even nervous around me at all are you?”

“Nope, should I be?”

He didn’t say anything as his breath warmed your neck, deciding to just bite your ear in answer.

“Hey! What the actual hell?”

“Nervous now?” Levi pulled away just enough to see your face. You shook your head, “Hm…special indeed.”

Levi pushed your chair back as he leaned back down and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes widen, breath catching in your throat when you feel his tongue run across your bottom lip. He pulled away before you could react, leaning against his desk as you exhaled the breath you had been holding.

Levi smirked slightly as he watched your cheeks turn pink, “Well, at least you reacted to that.”  
“Eh? You kissed me to see if I’d react?” 

“Partly…” He pushed off from his desk and grabbed your upper arm, pulling you roughly from the chair. He spun you around, then stepped into you, pushing you back against his desk, “so, why do you enjoy imitating me?”

“Well…I’ve always been a big fan of yours, I guess you could say.” 

Levi nodded as he once again leaned down and began kissing you, this time placing his hand on your right hip. His other arm wrapped around your waist as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into your mouth. Your arms reached around his waist to grab the back of his shirt; his grip tightened, pulling you closer until he finally pulled away for you both to catch your breath.

“You’re not one of my soldiers, but you are mine…” he said as he stood up, pulling you up from the desk and towards his bedroom, as your cheeks flushed a bright red.

 

Stretching out your arm your eyes snapped open suddenly when, through the fog of just waking, you realized you were too comfortable...almost hot...and there was an arm wrapped around your waist as your head sat on someone’s chest. Glancing up you came face to face with steel colored eyes; tensing for a moment, your breath caught in your throat until you noticed a small smirk on the man’s face.

Sighing you pulled away slightly, “G-good morn-morning...umm…” You hoped the lack of light in the early morning prevented him from seeing your face turn crimson...but luck was not on your side.

“Shit, (l/n), no need to get awkward...it’s weird,” Levi sat up and as he swung his legs over the side of the bed you noticed the marks left from years of 3DMG use. It seems the fanartists got that right…

Climbing out of bed you quickly dressed, leaving off the straps that Levi was currently getting on with the speed that only comes from several years of experience. He waited at the door until you finished before turning to head into his office. He grabbed a small stack of papers that he handed to you as he grabbed an even smaller stack with sloppy handwriting--also clearly incomplete--which you saw him roll his eyes at with a slight shake of his head.

Stepping into the hallway you were met with silence as the two of you walked towards the stairs where you saw Mike and Erwin standing. Neither noticed you as they began walking down with you following a minute later; when you got close to the mess hall you slowed down a little so you were a couple steps behind the shorter man.

“What are you doing?”

“Following you...what else would I be doing?”

“I can see that...but why did you slow down?” Without waiting for a reply, Levi slowed until you were once again side by side. “I told you last night, you’re not a cadet...so don’t even think about acting like one.”

“I remember you also saying something about me being yours…”

Levi hummed as he opened the door and as you passed him the look in his eyes gave you the distinct impression that he was planning something.

The cadets were all in their usual places eating with slow automatic movements, clearly they all just woke up...except for Sasha who, despite looking as tired as the others, was busy practically dancing between tables begging for food. The few that noticed you smiled before turning back to their friends in quiet conversation; assuming you were taking the paperwork to Erwin you walked up to the Leader’s table. Hanji beamed at you for a moment then looked back down at a pile of notes in front of her, glancing at them you were able to make out a few of the words (mainly repetitions of Eren, (f/n), titans, and tests).

Turning to Erwin you smiled warmly, “Good morning, Commander.”

“How many times have I insisted that you call me Erwin?” 

“It seems more appropriate to use your title…” Erwin gave you a pointed look that said ‘stop being stubborn’ as clearly as if he had spoken. “Alright, alright...you win.”

“Good to hear. I assume that the papers are for me?”

Just as you were about to speak Hanji stood up suddenly, “OH! Moblit...I just had the greatest idea ever!” The poor assistant looked beyond nervous from Hanji’s words, but he tried to look at least slightly encouraging.

Hanji ran around the table to stop just in front of you, “You wouldn’t mind helping, right (f/n)?”

“I..umm…”

“Tch...not happening,” you glanced behind you too see Levi standing with two trays of food and the paperwork tucked under one arm. 

Hanji deflated for a moment before her eyes went unfocused as some new thought filled her mind, as she turned to head out the door without a word Moblit was left to run after her. Levi sat the trays down in front of his usual seat, looking at the paperwork he had tucked under his arm he sighed-- he probably just realized the one he was needing to lecture about half-finished reports just left.

Realizing you never gave Erwin the papers you still held, you quickly set the stack down across from him; moving to grab the second tray Levi had brought over you realized it had been moved. 

Levi smirked as you looked over to Hanji’s newly vacated seat and the tray of food that was waiting for you. Glancing at the raven-haired man you sighed before walking around the table to sit beside him, you thought the room got slightly quieter, but that could have just been your imagination.

After finishing breakfast you joined Levi on the training grounds to watch as the cadets practiced hand-to-hand combat. Levi walked around the cadets, occasionally making notes in the journal he held; you noticed several were messing up far more often than normal with the grumpy corporal evaluating them. As you watched the nervous cadets you decided that you were kind of bored and that toying with the cadets sounded like a lot of fun.

You waited until Levi paused behind Reiner before stepping up behind Jean, you knew he had a penchant for mouthing off when he thought he couldn’t be overheard...and he didn’t disappoint.

“Why does it have to be that short ass old man...even having Mike sniff us doesn’t make me so nervous.”

Taking a deep breath you channeled your inner “short ass old man”, “Oi, watch it Kirschtein!”

Jean yelped and immediately turned to salute with his eyes squeezed shut, “I’m so sorry, Corporal!” 

After a moment of silence he opened his eyes, only to find you with a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing. He glared at you, but you just kept seeing his reaction replay in your mind and struggled to get your breathing under control. Silently you turned away to leave a flustered Jean to be consuled by Marco--who you noticed was also trying not to laugh.

You repeated the same antics--with very similar results--on Armin, Bertholdt, Eren, Connie (who laughed so hard at his own reaction that he had to lean on Sasha for support), and Christa (but only because Ymir was on the other side of the yard with Mikasa at the time). You were about to see what would happen with Ymir, when suddenly you found yourself on your back.

Levi stared down at you seemingly angry, until you noticed the slight shine in his eyes revealing his barely suppressed amusement. “Still enjoy imitating me, eh, (l/n)?” 

Chuckling you smiled up at him, “Always...did you see their reactions? It was priceless.”

Leaning his head to one side, Levi paused before grabbing your hand and pulling you back up, “Think you could get Hanji?”

What? He wants me to prank someone? Glancing around the yard you found every other cadet watching and those within hearing range seemed just as shocked as you.

“I can...What did you have in mind?” 

Levi smirked mischievously, further shocking the cadets, “How good are you?”

“Very...I practically am you...actually,” I wonder how he would react? Oh, I could get both of them at once! Hell yes! “I have an idea...tonight at dinner will be perfect.”

Levi nodded before turning back to the task at hand, noticing the others he yelled, “Oi! Your supposed to be practicing not standing around, you shitty brats!”

 

~Timeskip to dinner~

You convinced Levi to head down to the mess hall before you so he could “get and keep Hanji’s attention”. You had snuck off that afternoon to get some ‘essentials’; standing in front of the mirror you made sure everything was perfect before leaning out of the door to find Erwin standing against the wall.

“I can’t believe I got you to agree to help me.”

Erwin turned, and froze as he looked at you, “It will be my pleasure,” he spoke while chuckling.

Following Erwin as he walked through the kitchen at the back of the room you saw that everyone was watching the two figures at the head table. Leaning around the tall blonde, carefully so you wouldn’t be noticed, you found Levi and Hanji arguing.

“They’re important; you have to understand them!”

“They’re nothing but disgusting monsters that need to be wiped out once and for all.”

“True, but we can’t do that unless we learn about them.”

Levi covered his eyes with one hand, “We are not getting you more pets Hanji.”

“But Lee~vee~! “

Erwin turned slightly as if to get passed Hanji, although it was actually to keep you hidden from the room. Once you were safely hidden behind the titan obsessed woman you waited until the perfect moment to speak.

“Erwin, you tell her she can’t have more pets. She’s not listening to me.”

 

“You should know she never listens, Levi, like you at times.”

 

“Oh, shut it, Eyebrows...you just want me to be the only one with a headache.”

Erwin said nothing while Levi rubbed his forehead, as Hanji raised an arm you noticed the raven-haired man look around hoping to find you.

“Oh! What if (f/n) agrees to help? We won’t be risking anyone’s lives that way!”

Smiling a moment, you fixed a frown on your face, and then in an angry tone pitched lower than your normal voice you spoke loudly, “Tch. I am not going anywhere near those filthy things.”

Hanji spun around, her eyes widening as she looked you over, “(f-f/n)...what?”

The room filled with hysterical laughter before you turned your attention to the audience, finding several with tear stained faces, “Oi! What are you shitty brats laughing at?”

Most stopped--and you were pretty sure a few stopping breathing as well--as Erwin began chuckling even louder. Glancing at him you frowned, to which he laughed harder; Levi stepped around Hanji to look at you, causing him to frown as well.

“What the hell, (f/n)?”

“Problem, Shorty? This was your idea.”

Steel eyes traveled from the brown leather boots to the full Scouting Legion uniform--jacket courtesy of Hanji’s closet--to your face, which was sporting a bit of carefully applied charcoal in lieu of eyeliner to mimic Levi’s tired eyes, and finally to your hair, which had been styled into a ponytail with the front left down around your face--also with a lot of charcoal rubbed in to make it look black.

That’s right...Fem Levi! Who knew cosplay would come in so handy here?

“I did not...what even...huh?”

Cocking your head to one side you barely stopped yourself from laughing at Levi’s face--part irritated, part amused, and a whole lot of confused. “You said you wanted me to prank Hanji...then asked how good I was. Figured the best way to show you was to go all out.”

Hanji finally calmed down enough to start giggling, then she practically lunged at you as she swung an arm around your shoulders. Glaring at her you shoved the woman off, and onto Mobilt's lap on accident--making the poor boy turn bright red.

“Well...you certainly held up to your claim of practically being me. It’s creepy though.”

You stared at him for a moment before scanning the crowd again, “I guess it certainly would be for you...but you know...I can also be like Hanji. Honestly, not as well, she’s a little too bubbly for me. Let’s see...oh, and since she’s so much like you, I act like Mikasa; Armin’s pretty easy to mimic, and--”

“Enough. I get the idea”

“Where did you learn to do that, (f/n)?” Hanji spoke as she stepped beside you, face slightly flushed.

“Oh...I have my ways…” you answered slowly, finally giving in to the laughter. 

Levi rolled his eyes at you before stepping up to you with narrowed eyes, you knew immediately what he was looking at.

“Yeah...I want to get this out of my hair as soon as possible. Though I will admit it was worth it.”

“What did you use? Ink?”

“Of course not! It’s just charcoal...a lot of it.”

“Tch...filthy,” Levi grabbed your hand and began tugging you out of the room.

Several people giggled at the sight until he stopped suddenly and spun you around to press his lips to yours, “Your hair is still disgusting, but...it was worth it.”

The two of you walked into the hallway, leaving behind a room full of startled cadets; heading up to Levi’s office he ordered you to strip--carefully since he was not going to “fight charcoal stains”. He began heating water for you in the other room, and once you joined him, began scrubbing the ash out of your hair gently. 

“You should have seen Hanji’s face before she turned. Since you did so well, I’ll repay you tonight.”

“I’m all yours, Corporal…”you smiled as Levi’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

“Your damn right, you’re mine.”


	6. Armin/Reader

Your hair blew across your face as you lay in the grass enjoying the warm sunlight on your skin. You could hear the cadets training in the distance; as you listened to sounds drifting through the air, you let your eyes close as sleep claimed you.  
You woke to the sound of footsteps, realizing you had been sleeping for a few hours; you sat up slowly to stretch your stiff muscles. Stifling a yawn you turned to find your favorite blonde companion as he walked over to you slowly.  
“I-I’m sorry, (f/n), I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
You smiled, “No worries, I probably needed to get up anyway.”  
Armin sat beside you as your eyes stared off into the distance. He said nothing as your mind wandered, remembering the dream you had earlier. Every time you closed your eyes you were plagued by nightmares, but these would be entirely too life-like. You often woke even more exhausted than when you laid down; it had gotten so bad lately that more often than not you would stay up all night staring at the walls of your room.   
Your (e/c) gaze was now surrounded by dreadful dark circles and you often found your mind wandering as it replayed the dreams. Every time was the same; you would be screaming as your hands moved as if someone else controlled them. You shuddered as you forced your mind back to the present.  
Armin noticed and turned to you worriedly, “Are you ok?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah…sorry. It’s nothing; I just haven’t been able to sleep lately.”  
“Do you want to get dinner? Everyone else is already at the hall…” You nodded as he stood offering a hand to help you help.   
You walked into the dining hall with Armin laughing as Jean glared at the two of you. Eren waved you over, pointing his spoon at the two plates sitting on the table, as Mikasa kept slapping Sasha’s hand when she tried to grab anything off of them.  
You sat between Armin and Marco as everyone ate; you didn’t eat much before finally giving in to Sasha’s constant begging, pushing your plate towards you as her eyes went huge with a goofy smile. Armin glanced at you as you stood, waving goodnight to everyone as you headed for the door.  
You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow…unfortunately you didn’t sleep for long…  
“Please let me go!” You looked down at the girl as she struggled with tears in her eyes.   
“Sorry, I have orders…” Your hands tightened their hold on her shoulders as a man entered the room with a needle in his hand.   
His face was nothing but shadow as he walked up beside you, he placed the needle into the girls arm, “It’s time to move on to stage two Ra—,” his words were drowned out by the girl’s screams as her face contorted with pain.  
Your eyes snapped open as you stared at your hands…you could almost feel the girl’s struggles. You spent the rest of the night once again starring at the walls waiting for the sun to rise, occasionally shivering even though you sat on the bed wrapped up in your blanket.  
At breakfast that morning even Ymir noticed how bad you looked, though she said nothing—probably because Christa told her not too. You sat beside Armin too tired to even pretend to eat; the others started chatting quietly as they glanced at you every once in a while clearly concerned.  
Armin leaned over and whispered, “Did you even sleep at all?” You yawned, shaking your head slowly, “I-if you need to talk…”  
He didn’t finish as you turned to him, gazing into his bright blue eyes, an odd sort of peace filling your mind. You smiled as you suddenly hugged him, his cheeks turning red as everyone looked at him in surprise.  
Armin walked you out to the tree that you often slept under; he sat in the grass leaning against the tree trunk as he gently tugged you down beside him. “(f/n), are you having nightmares?”  
“Yeah…the same ones for two weeks now, every time my eyes close.” You leaned against him, putting your head on his shoulder as he nervously moved his arm behind you to pull you closer. “They seem so real, almost more like memories…last night I dreamt that I was holding a girl down and I swear that I could feel her under my hands even when I woke up.”  
“Sounds like you’re worried about something…”  
You glanced up at him, “In every dream there’s this man that walks in, his face is always dark…and his voice is so familiar…” you were barely loud enough for him to hear as you tried to keep the fear out of your voice, “I think I know him”  
Armin tightened his hold on you as he twisted slightly to wrap his other arm around you as well. You continued talking for a while, telling him about every nightmare you’ve had as you began crying. He remained silent as he listened, sometimes squeezing you gently or rubbing your back in slow circles as your tears kept you from speaking.  
Eventually you started yawning again as your tears slowed, until finally Armin realized that you had fallen asleep on him. He smiled as he carefully shifted you so your head rested in his lap as he closed his eyes, his right hand playing with your (h/c) hair.  
You woke an hour later as Armin moved beneath you; you sat up smiling as his eyes opened, “(f/n), do you feel any better?”  
“Much better…thanks Armin. You’re a great friend.”  
~ Time skip to that night ~  
Armin was concerned about you, so he had slipped out of the boy’s barracks and walked to your room. He was listening for any signs of you being awake, and heard you mumbling with a note of fear in your voice; he slowly opened the door and noticed that you had left your window open, allowing moonlight to filter into the room.   
He could see you lying on your bed, facing the door, one hand grabbing the edge of your mattress in a vice-like death grip.   
“Not like this…please. You can’t do this Raiden…” He raised a brow at the name, but walked up to you and reached out a hand. Just as his fingers touched your shoulder, your hand grabbed his arm, eyes snapping open staring at him terrified, “NO Raiden!”  
He started to shake you as your grip tightened on his arm, leaving bruises; you blinked slowly as you woke up. Your wide (e/c) orbs frantically scanned the room before settling on the boy in front of you.  
“A-Armin?” You threw yourself into his arms, tears running down your cheeks as you clung to his shirt desperately trying to force the images from the nightmare out of your mind.  
After a few minutes you calmed down, but before he could ask you what you had dreamt, he noticed that you had fallen asleep again. He laid you down gently, pulling the blanket over you, but when he turned to leave, your hand grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt tugging him back, mumbling “Please stay”.  
You once again found yourself waking up with Armin, his arms wrapped tightly around you. You glanced up at his face to find him already awake, starring at you, “Good morning.”  
“Morning Armin…um, what are you doing in my bed?”  
Armin blushed, “I came to check on you last night, you were having a bad dream and after I woke you…you k-kind of made me stay with you…”  
“I did? I’m so sorry…that must have been uncomfortable for you…”  
He shook his head, “not at all; you actually slept the entire night without waking up. You look a lot better now too…”  
Armin waited in the hall for you to change before you walked with him to the barracks so he could change, receiving a few cat calls as the other boys realized he had slept with you. Armin tried to explain, but of course they wouldn’t listen so he just blushed and left them to think whatever they wanted.  
You sat with him at breakfast and when Jean started teasing him you decided to give them a reason for making Armin blush. You reached a hand up to his neck and pulled him down a little so you could press your lips to his, “So you’re going to sleep with me again tonight, right?”  
The boys—and many of the girls—started laughing at Armin’s scarlet face as he stuttered, not sure how to answer. You just giggled as you pressed another kiss to his cheek, “You’re too cute,” which only caused him to blush even more.

~ Bonus ~  
Armin was walking to your room with you that night, when he turned to you, “by the way…who’s Raiden?” You looked at him raising a brow, clearly confused, “That’s the name you called out in your sleep last night…”  
“I don’t know anyone named Raiden...”


	7. Armin/Reader/Eren

You stood on the far edge of the training grounds as Hanji and Mike drilled the cadets in their hand-to-hand combat. You smiled when you noticed that Mike had separated Eren and Jean to opposite sides of the field to keep things civil. You sat on the ground enjoying the slight breeze and sunlight on your skin as you watched everyone, especially Sasha and Connie with their Kung Fu moves.  
An hour later Hanji called for everyone to go shower and get lunch; Sasha immediately took off…for the mess hall. You stood, brushing dirt off your pants, before walking over to Armin and Eren as they headed for the dorms. After a few minutes of leaning against the wall waiting for them, Mikasa joined you just as the boys walked out.  
In the mess hall you sat at your usual table, sitting between Eren and Marco. You listened half-heartedly to the conversation around you; mostly just Sasha begging for food or Jean trying to flirt with any girl within earshot. You glanced up when you had the distinct feeling of someone watching you, which they were, but Hanji didn’t really count as anyone to worry about since she was always starring at something.  
What did worry you, however, was Hanji standing up just as you looked at her. The brunette walked right over to you so she could lean over shoulder to stare at each person at your table.  
Hanji smiled mischievously before whispering to you, “I feel like playing a game…but I need you to join us.”  
“Who’s us? And why do I have to play?”  
“Well…me and the cadets of course!” She obviously forgot that she had been leaning down right beside you as she yelled into your ear, causing you to wince and pull away from her with a glare that she chose to ignore. “And you have to play…you always look so bored and it reminds me of Shorty!”  
By now everyone was watching with various stages of amusement or curiosity, or in Levi’s case annoyance. You knew better than to get excited by any game that Hanji decided to bring up, but as you looked around the mess hall you could do nothing but hang your head as you knew you’d get roped in by Hanji or any one of your friends.  
“Fine…what’s the game?” Hanji squealed before turning away from you without answering.  
~The next day~  
You woke up to find Hanji waiting for you outside your room to drag you along behind her. She only stopped once entering the mess hall to find all the cadets already waiting. Armin waved you over to him as he handed you a loaf of bread that Sasha had been eyeing for herself.  
“Alright everybody…grab a partner!” Hanji called out excitedly. You looked around for someone to pair up with when you felt a hand wrap around your arm. Turning you found Hanji shaking her head at you, “not you…I’ve got something special for you to do.”  
Gulping you eyed the brunette, “that sounds nerve-rackingly ominous, Hanji.”  
She only giggled as she looked over the cadets who were all paired off. As expected the pairs were Reiner and Bert, Sasha and Connie, Jean and Marco, Ymir and Christa, Eren and Armin, and lastly a very upset Mikasa with an equally angry Annie. Hanji told each pair to decide on a room or area and after letting her know they were supposed to wait for her there for their “tasks”.  
Eren and Armin were the last ones in the room as everyone else walked out of the room. Hanji grinned then pushed you between the two friends, who each reached out a hand to steady you.  
“So, which room or area do you want?”  
“T-the library, Squad Leader Hanji,” Armin answered nervously.  
“Of course you do…should have seen that one coming. Well then, since you’re the last ones I’ll go ahead and tell you what you have to do.”  
~In the Library~  
“So, can you two tell me what I’m doing here and why Hanji covered my ears?”  
Eren blushed slightly as Armin froze mid-step, his face solid red. “Well, about that…apparently Hanji’s game was actually more of a pick a room and take something so the others have to find what’s missing. Losers have to track mud into Corporal’s office and hide all of the cleaning supplies.”  
“Is she trying to get you guys killed? I knew she was crazy, but—”  
“W-well, that’s not what we’re supposed to do…”Armin paused as he suddenly got even more nervous. Before he could say anything else you heard the distinctive click of the door being locked, from outside.  
“Apparently, our “game” is to…well, we have to confess.”  
“What?” You looked at both boys as they each grabbed one of your hands and pulled you down with them to sit at a table.   
“We both asked Hanji for advice so she came up with this idea to keep everyone busy…we like you (f/n),” Eren forced his voice not to show the nervousness he felt.  
Your eyes widened slightly in surprise as they leaned into you to press their lips to your cheek.   
“And since we don’t want to risk hurting or upsetting the other,” Armin spoke quietly, “we came up with an agreement. Tha-that we would confess together…and maybe…s-s-share you?”  
And so you spent the night in the library with your two favorite cadets wrapped in each other’s arms; after hours of kissing both you laid your head on Eren’s lap as he ran his fingers through your hair while Armin fell asleep lying beside you with one arm wrapped around your waist.  
The next morning everyone was waiting outside the library door when the three of you woke up. When your friends began shouting questions at you your only answer was to wrap an arm around each of the boys’ waists tightly and walk away silently with a smile.


	8. Bertholdt/Reader

You woke to silence and the taste of blood in your mouth. With stiff muscles you sat up slowly, cautiously stretching only to find out your left arm was wrapped in a dirty cloth and soaked in blood. Pulling the cloth aside you noticed a deep jagged gash across your forearm, though thankfully the bleeding seemed to have stopped already. 

Glancing around the small room you noticed a table with a small bowl and soiled rags laying beside it. Who…

The door swinging open cuts your thoughts short as a tall man walks into the room only to pause mid-step when his eyes land on you. You just manage to hear him sigh in relief as he sets a cup down on the table before joining you on the bed.

“Bertholdt, you have no idea how glad I am to see you right now. What happened?”

“Y-you don’t remember? Corporal will be furious; you decided to join Mike’s squad on watch. Hanji sent me to get you when a group of titans…” 

You turned to face Bertholdt as you grabbed his hand, “Was anyone hurt?”

“Hm..oh! No, they’re fine. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. No one was even hurt, but a variant did end up catching you…” 

Your eyes glazed as Bertholdt’s voice faded as you remembered the titan nearly grabbing the soldier in front of you. You had closed your eyes for a split second before they snapped open when that same hand had slammed into your chest, sending you through the air. Landing on your back you felt the rocks dig into your arm as the breath was forced out of your lungs, then your head had hit the ground a half-second later before coming to a nice not-so-gentle crash against a small tree.

“(F/n)? Hey, are you alright?”

“How did we end up here?” You asked, shaking your head slightly as if that would erase the memories.

“I, um...we were chased away from the rest of the camp by a group of variants. It took a while, but I-” the already nervous boy stopped speaking when he saw your eyes widen and both of you turned towards the wall behind you, “How many?”

“Nine and at least three are variants.”

The small cabin in the woods fell silent again as you and Bertholdt listened to the thunderous footsteps steadily closing in. Another few minutes and they would be just outside the door...and with only the two of you there was nothing you could do, except run.

Your gear was useless after the collision with the ground, but luckily Bertholdt had still been wearing his. Picking you up--with several versions of the same “are you sure you don’t mind” and about a dozen apologies--he threw open the door just as the first titan broke through the clearing. Bertholdt moved fast enough to lose the smaller of the titans, but the larger ones stayed uncomfortably close.

You turned slightly in the boy’s grip to wrap your arms around his neck, trying to make sure that you didn’t hinder his movements in any way. Oddly you realized while staring at the giants chasing you that Bertholdt wasn’t sweating like normal; in fact, he seemed almost calm--though you could feel the small thread of tension in his arms. Adrenaline kept your eyes wide open, breathe racing, as you watched hands reaching out for you.

When a hand would get too close you would flinch only to feel Bertholdt suddenly swing forward and to the side in order to avoid the titan. It seemed so natural and yet he never looked back or to either side to know where the giants were. The only time he moved from something in his line of sight was when a tree would fall in front of him from one the titans snapping branches. He’s using me...when I tense, he reacts. They don’t give him enough credit….though I guess he is top ten.

You heard them before Bertholdt did and it was easily the best sound in the world. Both of you gasped when you saw two flares raise simultaneously, one green and the other red, at the exact time as Bertholdt’s canisters emptied causing him to swing to the ground. The giant of a teenager set you down before stepping in front of you with a sword drawn with one hand hovering the blade. Surely he isn’t planning on shifting here…is he? 

Just as he grabbed a hold of the blade, a figure in a green cloak passed overhead followed by five more. They made quick work of the titans as Erwin and Hanji raced up to you with Christa and Armin at their side with bandages and water. Within the hour you both had given Erwin a report on what had happened and then found yourselves in the back of a wagon shortly after as everyone headed back for the walls.

~ ~

You and Bertholdt sat against the front of the wagon as it neared HQ and although there was only about a foot and half of space between you, the silence made it feel like miles. All because you were thinking too much...blaming yourself for something you couldn’t control. You knew you were doing it, but you couldn’t stop and continued beating yourself up.

“Do you think they blame me, Bertholdt?”

Bertholdt glanced down at you in surprise, “What? Of course they don’t blame you.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself,” turning your head to one side you realized that the boy was once again acting slightly differently than normal, “Why do you seem...odd? Again?”

“Again? What do you mean?”

“Back in the forest, when you were carrying me away from the titans, and right now. It’s like you’re completely different,” Bertholdt stared in confusion so you went on, “Everyone knows you as the abnormally tall teen that is always so nervous you’re constantly sweating. You’re still crazy tall...but you don’t seem nervous at all for some reason.”

He smiled, in a way that was almost a smirk, “I’m not sure, but I feel different around you. You make me feel stronger, more confident...and, in a way, more afraid. I don’t want to lose you, (f/n).”

Your eyes widened in surprise at what sounded so very close to a confession...and from someone that he and everyone else around knew you were mostly unsure around. While no one knew why you were uneasy around the secret titan-shifters, it was pretty obvious from the beginning, though over the last few weeks even you had to admit had resulted in some form of budding friendship between you, Bertholdt, and Reiner.

Climbing out of the wagon once it stopped by the stables you noticed that he was watching you, a bit of that nervousness creeping back as he waited for any kind of reaction. What do I say to that? He’s cute and sweet...admittedly I do like him. But the Colossal titan...really (f/n)? Am I actually considering this?

“I...Bert--” I want too. Regardless of what he is...screw it. “Bertholdt, I really like you,” you saw him flush crimson, but before either could speak Reiner showed up beside you on his horse with a smirk.

“Things look pretty tense here...what did I miss?”

You froze, unsure of what to say, but Bertholdt once again saved you, “We were j-just talking about how (f/n)...blames herself. F-for the titans...and…” 

You smiled as the poor guy turned back into the blushing, nervous, sweating boy you were used too. Reiner seemed to believe his childhood friend and was surprised at the idea that you would feel so guilty.

“You did nothing wrong...in fact ever since you came here, you’ve done nothing but try to help us.”

“That’s what I‘ve been trying to tell her...b-but she still thinks everyone blames her,” Bertholdt said as the three of you headed off towards the side of the yard for some privacy. 

“i didn’t say they blamed me! I only asked if you thought they did!”

“Which means you think they do,” leaning against the wall of the castle Reiner glance around to make sure no one else would hear before speaking again, “Look, Bertl is better at this kind of thing, so I’m going say this, and then I’m walking away. Everyone here knows that you are helping, we all know that you volunteered to stay here and risk your life just like us. You even asked Hanji to train you in 3DMG so you wouldn’t be a burden.”

You smiled at the blonde before he nodded and turned away, calling to Connie about some kind of bet about Eren and Jean. 

“Well...that was...surprisingly helpful actually. Thanks for the save earlier, Ber--” lips crashing into yours suddenly cut your words short.

Bertholdt stood--or rather bent over awkwardly--as his hands rested on your shoulders, keeping you still, but remaining gentle. After a moment you began to relax, raising your arms up to wrap around his neck and stretched up onto your toes so he wouldn’t be leaning over as much. His left hand slowly moved to the nape of your neck as the other dropped to your waist to pull you closer.

Sudden cat calls made you separate entirely too soon as you both turned to look at the courtyard. Every one of your friends stood watching, and though a couple like Christa just smiled warmly, Armin faced away blushing, and Jean glared in envy, most just laughed at the faces you were undoubtedly making. 

Reiner, however, is the one that really caught your attention as he yelled, “Way to go, Bertl! Now I know what you two were really talking about.”

“Shut up, Reiner!” you yelled together.

You turned with a slight blush as you grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him towards the door into HQ. The nervousness was back once he saw the crowd, but you didn’t mind; you rather liked Bertholdt as he was (though the newfound confidence was just as nice). Pulling him into an empty room, you wrapped your arms around Bertholdt’s waist tightly before pressing your lips to his again. After several hours, you both decided to skip dinner and spend that night (and every night after) wrapped in each other’s arms.


	9. Eren/Reader

It all started with Connie…everyone was enjoying an evening free from chores (a rare thing indeed with Corporal Clean around) when he proposed a drinking game. Not just any game either, but one where only the guys were penalized…they would challenge each other to flirt with a randomly selected girl and whichever one got her to blush the most within two minutes won—the loser having to drink of course.  
Naturally they agreed so Connie wrote the girls’ names on scraps of paper which were tossed into a bowl. First up was Reiner, who challenged Bertholdt; the girl…Mikasa. After the time limit was up both drank—Reiner had tried desperately, but Mikasa simply ignored him or glared while Bertholdt stood no chance as his nervousness kept him from completing even one mildly flirtatious sentence.  
Second were Armin and Connie who ended up with Christa’s name…needless to say it didn’t end well. Armin just decided to talk to her and forget that they were playing a game, but when Connie started to flirt with her Ymir was suddenly there sending death glares at him as she pulled Christa away to “protect her from their vileness”. Christa and Ymir’s names were both promptly removed from the bowl.  
Then it happened…Eren challenged “Horseface” and the name that was drawn…yours of course. You looked to Mikasa mumbling, “This is going to end badly.”  
She nodded before reluctantly scooting over for Eren to sit by you. Jean leaned down to whisper in your ear, but you turned towards Eren, “We all know you have a thing for Mikasa, Jean…besides like you have a chance with me or her for that matter.”  
Before he could even react, Eren burst out laughing, “So…does that mean I win?”  
“Like hell you do! It doesn’t matter if I like Mikasa…a guy can have more than…I mean…I’ll always go for a pretty girl…that came—“  
You and Eren looked at each other then started laughing, “So any pretty girl will do for you Jean? My, my…aren’t we just Prince Charming?”  
“Of course not, besides there’s no way you would actually go for Titan Boy here over me, right?”  
“What the hell are you trying to say, Horseface?”  
The two stood abruptly and began yelling obscenities at each other to everyone’s amusement.  
“Well that escalated quickly…Connie you really need to stop coming up with stupid games.”  
Out of the corner of your eye you saw the brawlers hit the table, roll across it, and then off the other side. The room went silent as a loud hollow crack echoed through the air. That didn’t sound good.  
Walking around the table you glance down shaking your head, Jean was slumped against one side of a broken bench seemingly out cold while Eren leaned over his arm rubbing his shoulder, “Armin, will you go get Hanji?”  
The blonde jumped up quickly, “S-Sure.”  
You stepped over Jean’s legs to kneel between the boys. Looking at Eren you notice the broken bench had cut his forearm, but Jean was a bit more worrying.  
“Bert? Can you help me get Jean up?”  
As Mikasa pulled Eren up, you and Bertholdt carefully lifted Jean and sat him on another bench. You gingerly touched the back of the boy’s head, your fingers coming away bloody as he groaned.  
Hanji came in laughing until she saw the state the two were in, “You better get this cleaned up and a new bench in here before Shorty sees it, or you’ll wish the wounds were worse.” Then she dragged both off the infirmary to get patched up.  
The next day you were just heading outside to look for Hanji when you heard screaming, in particular the words, “Horse bastard”. Not again…  
Just as you joined Armin, who stood with one arm raised slightly as if he had been about to grab one of the two, Jean pushed Eren hard enough for the green-eyed boy to fall over…a flash of yellow light later and a titan was revealed leaning back on one arm.  
Everyone in the courtyard jumped and turned in alarm; you just hung your head as you walked forward passed Jean, “Why did he?”  
“He tried to catch himself with his injured arm…you two seriously need to just ki—“   
You stopped mid-sentence as a giant hand gently picked you up. Glowing green eyes stared at you from two feet away as you watched his other arm slowly reach up to your head. You could hear the others yelling up to you, clearly worried, as you waited to see what he was going to do.  
A moment later you cocked your head to the side as you laughed…one giant finger was very carefully petting your head. It’s hard to read a titan’s face, but you swore Eren was looking at you strangely.  
A wire dug into the flesh of the hand holding you as Levi landed beside you, “Oi, what happened?”  
“Repeat of the teaspoon incident, “Levi stared at you a moment, “Jean pushed him and he used his injured arm to…”  
“Tch,” Levi turned away to cut Eren out while Petra took his place and began cutting you free, while Eren continued petting you.  
Levi assigned Eren to an early night in the basement and a week of stable duty; Jean got kitchen duty for two weeks. At dinner that night Eren sat beside you without touching his food, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.  
“Is something wrong, Eren?” You and Mikasa asked simultaneously.  
“Um…I just wanted to apologize, you know…for suddenly picking you up (f/n).”  
“It’s alright; you surprised me a little, but no harm done.” You couldn’t help chuckling as you asked, “By the way, why were you petting me?”  
“Yeah Eren…we all want to know!” You heard Hanji call from the table behind you.  
Eren glanced at the others around him, his face flushing bright crimson. One look at the poor boy’s face and you grabbed his wrist, tugging him outside.  
“So…now that it’s just us…”  
If possible his face turned even redder, “I, um…well you see (f/n)…” he took a deep breath then spoke all at once, “Ireallylikeyou, you’rereallybrave…and-“  
“Whoa…slow down Eren!” You smiled as he turned away from you.  
“I really like you, (f/n). I have for a while now…you’re really cute and just as brave as any of us in the Survey Corps. Will…will y-you maybe agree t-to go out w-with me?”  
You waited until he looked at you before nodding, you started to say yes, but his lips suddenly crashed into yours making your cheeks turn crimson.  
You pulled away when you heard whistling and found all of your friends standing in the doorway.  
“Guess we know why Eren was petting, Titan Toy, here huh?” Reiner smirked.  
“Titan…toy?” You glared at Reiner and started towards him, but a hand grabbed yours tightly and began pulling you away, “Eren? What are you doing? Let me kick Reiner!”  
“Come on…we’re going somewhere more private.”  
“Eh?”  
Eren turned to you, his green eyes shining mischievously, “So we can continue where we left off…”  
Your (e/c) eyes widen, the blush returning even worse, “oh…ok…”


	10. Eren/Reader/Levi

It was just another typical morning in the Survey Corps HQ; the cadets were shuffling towards the training grounds after having breakfast--Connie and Sasha still chewing on the loafs of bread they carried with them. You almost felt bad for the zombie hoard that was expected to have a combat assessment this early in the morning, after all the sun was just barely breaking over the horizon in a splendid rosy orange color.

Luckily no one noticed you as you walked past them for the mess hall, hoping to avoid their questions about why you were already awake. You found out once walking through the door that luck, however, tends to enjoy being a spiteful bitch.

“Oi, brat, I’m surprised to see you. Thought you’d be asleep still,” Levi paused a moment before adding, “You look like shit.”

Well thank you for that, jerk. You glared at the short raven-haired man, “Good morning to you, too,” you muttered darkly as you kept walking.

Levi smirked, “You’re awfully unpleasant...more so than me even.”

“That happens when you spend the whole night wandering around HQ unable to sleep.” 

You grabbed a half stall loaf of bread and deciding you weren’t even really hungry at all, you dropped into the first bench you came across. Breaking off small pieces of the bread you forced yourself to eat as you began to wonder if you were the zombie not the cadets.

A few minutes later you glanced up, eyes widening in surprise as you realized that Levi had sat across from you at some point. He sat staring at you, almost looking like he was concerned; you saw his lips part as if he would say something when the door burst open suddenly.

“Leevee!! I found you...Erwin needs to see us in his office. And I have some ideas I want to run by you for...oh! (F/n)!” Hanji ran to sit beside you, but paused as she looked at your face, “Is everything alright? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine, Hanji. Go to your meeting...I’m sure Levi is just dying to hear all about your new research ideas.” You stared at Levi and saw him glare at you, but you just returned his frown with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Hanji looked at Levi excitedly, but seemed to remember that you did not, in fact, look anything near “fine”. She glanced to Levi a moment before deciding that maybe she was better off not asking as she stood, grabbed Levi’s arm--ignoring his complaints--and drug him out of the room.

You sat in silence still trying to bring yourself to finish the bread as you fought to stay awake. As tired as you were you knew you couldn’t sleep, you had shuffled back to your room countless times last night in hope of being able to pass out, but finally gave up after the ninth attempt. You were used to it--though it still took its toll on you every time of course--but you had adjusted, you almost smiled as you remembered that the cadets were in for a hell of a surprise if they tried to mess with you today.

Everyone had seen the mood you were in and stayed as far from you as possible, not even Erwin had come to talk, and Hanji had clearly decided, after seeing you this morning, to give you all the space you needed. Since no one spoke to you, the resulting peace and quiet made it almost impossible not to relax; you found yourself laying under a tree staring at the clear blue sky as you let your mind wander.

Eventually you noticed that you weren’t as warm...and that you had to open your eyes. When did I fall asleep? You sat up slowly and stretched, then started making your way back to HQ.

You found everyone is the mess hall having dinner when you walked in, the room almost instantly falling silent. You ignored the silence and the eyes following you as you grabbed a tray and sat beside Hanji.

A moment later you realized that Levi was watching you again, frowning at him you asked, “What? Still think I look like shit?”

He blinked, “No, actually...you look better know.”

Hanji looked between the two of you, “So, (f/n)...” 

You turned towards the brunette with a smile, “Yes…” you saw her blush slightly as you sighed, “don’t worry, I couldn’t sleep last night, but apparently I fell asleep for a several hours under a tree.”

“Tch...you slept outside, in the dirt?” Levi grimaced, “And you shouldn’t have slept so long. You’ll just do this all over again tonight.”

You and Hanji both starred with slightly open mouths before Hanji teased him, “Aww...is Shorty worried about (f/n)? That is just so adorable!”

“Shut up, Shitty-Glasses,” Levi grumbled, and in the back of your mind you admitted that he was right, but refused to say so out loud.

You were saved when Eren walked up to the table nervously, “Um, Squad Leader?” Hanji smiled up at him--in what you were sure was supposed to be reassuring, but was actually kind of eery.

“Don’t smile like that Hanji...it’s creepy as hell, and I think its freaking Eren out.”

“Eh!” Hanji turned wide-eyed to you before glancing at Erwin and Levi who both nodded.

“Anyway, you said you needed me to bring the reports from Moblit when he finished…” Eren trailed off as he held out a short stack of papers. Hanji snatched them quickly before getting up, “I can’t wait to see what he found out...oh, (f/n), make sure you get some sleep.”

“She won’t be able too...she slept half the day.”

You smiled mischievously, “I think you are worried about me, Shorty,” he glared at you, but you ignored him as you focused on being the troublesome tease you knew you were after days like this, “You know...if you don’t think I’ll be tired enough to sleep tonight, I could probably think of a few ideas that you could do to fix that…”

Levi’s eyes widen, Eren’s whole face turned bright red, Erwin chuckled softly, and Hanji burst into laughter so loud that you noticed several cadets jump. You just smiled innocently at Levi before casting a glance up towards Eren--whose face immediately turned an even darker red.

Hanji struggled to get her breathing under control enough to say, “You get him, (F/n),” before running out the room cackling to read her reports.

About an hour later most had gone to their rooms, leaving you once again wandering the halls quietly. I can just imagine that smug ass smirk on Levi’s face if he were to see me right now.

“Hey, (f/n)!” You turned around to find Eren running towards you. “Corporal asked me to bring you to his office.”

“Did he now…” Eren cocked his head to one side as you smirked, I bet he wanted to see just how right he was. 

Eren shrugged before turning to lead you to Levi’s office, you ignored his nervousness even though you noticed it got worse as you walked. Eventually he took a deep breath then knocked on the door twice, paused then knocked once more. What the hell? Some kind of code?

Eren opened the door and stepped to the side so you could enter, then promptly freeze mid-step as you caught sight of Levi leaning on his desk. He stood without his harness on, his cravat loosened, shirt half unbuttoned, and a cup of tea in his hand. You turned to Eren before glancing down and realizing that he, too, had also removed his harness.

Shaking your head you stepped further into the room with a smirk, “What? Did you decide to take me at my word?”

You saw Eren blush as he walked over to Levi, and much to your surprise, wrap an arm around the shorter man’s waist. Levi didn’t so much as flinch, giving the impression that this happened very often.

“Actually, we decided to take you at your word. That is...if you still need some help getting to sleep.”

“We?” You looked back down to Eren’s hand, “You mean that this,” you waved your hand in the men’s general direction, “happens often?”

Levi’s lips quirked into a small smile, “It does.”

Eren tightened his hold on Levi before speaking again, “We were both drawn to you since you showed up...and since you teasingly suggested it, we figured we should take advantage.”

“Oh...so like...wow,” you said, mentally rolled your eyes, way to sound like an idiot...

Levi set his tea down then turned slightly holding one hand out towards you as Eren leaned over to do the same. Staring at them, searching their eyes for some sign that this was a joke, you eventually sighed and took both offered hands. They tugged you gently into their arms as they leaned into you, pressing their lips to either side of you neck.

“Depending on how this night goes, (f/n)...” Levi whispered into your ear.

“This may become a regular thing,” Eren finished the thought in a whisper on your other side.

You swallowed hard as you fought to keep breathing like normal and to control the blush that was creeping into your cheeks. They really were a thing...I could get used to this…

You slept extremely well that night...or rather you did after the three of you finally collapsed from exhaustion in the early morning. Lying between the two you had an arm thrown over Levi’s waist as Eren laid behind you in the same manner, but you didn’t fully pass out until after you heard the two agree that they definitely wanted this is become the new normal.

Yeah... You smiled as your eyes closed slowly, I could totally get used to this.


	11. Eren/Reader/Levi 2

You stared into the clear blue sky, a small sigh escaping from between your lips, as you fought not to frown. You knew what tomorrow was…and you desperately wanted to spend it with your friends from back home. You had grown accustomed to living here now, Hanji was even trying to train you in the 3DMG, but you still occasionally missed your friends and family from the world you were born in.  
“(f/n), there you are…Hanji’s asking for you.” You forced the sorrow from your eyes before turning to Marco with a smile.  
“Oh, thanks Marco…I’ll see you later.” Marco watched you walk away with a frown, he could tell you had tried to act normal, but he saw right through you.   
You found Hanji in her office bent over her desk as she feverishly scribbled notes in a journal. You rapped your knuckle on the open door to get her attention as you walked into the room.   
She continued writing a minute longer before turning to face you. “Oh, good, it’s you.” Hanji stood up with a smile, “Erwin wants me to make a file on you since you’re staying here with the Corps…and we need some personal information.”  
“…um,” you knew what she needed, but didn’t want them to make a fuss about it, “Sure…”  
“Oi, Shitty-glasses,” thank goodness, saved by the Shorty, “You’re supposed to be assessing the cadets right now.”  
“Oh, yeah…sorry (f/n), I’ll have to get that in the file later…” Hanji said as she ran off grabbing a notebook as she flew out the door.  
You waved, even though you knew she didn’t see it, and started heading out of the office. Levi grabbed your sleeve as you passed, “what file?”  
“Just a file on me that Erwin wanted her to finish.”  
Levi hesitated a moment before letting go of you as he followed you out of Hanji’s office. You thought you heard him walk off and started mumbling under your breath, “why’d she have to ask about that now? It’s not like I want to hide it, it’s just that I don’t want her to make a big deal out of it…”  
You never saw Levi’s eyes narrow slightly as he listened before smirking at the end of your mumbling; he quickly ducked into a hallway before you could notice him behind you.  
You decided to relax in the yard under your favorite tree for a little while to think before heading back to see Hanji with some excuse for not telling her the information. Something seemed off as you walked around outside…it seemed too quiet. Looking around you noticed that no one was training, even though Hanji was supposed to be doing assessments right now…maybe it was some other kind of training assessment…  
You headed back towards the castle and see Eren walking with Armin and Mikasa. You ran up to them and were surprised when Armin stared at you with wide blue eyes as if you had scared him. Quickly handing the box in his hands to Mikasa, Eren grabbed your hand and pulled you back the way you had come.  
Eren kept you away from the castle for three hours; when you got thirsty he would ask you to wait for him as he ran to get you water and then he’d drag you around again. You were pretty sure the two of you had done about fifty laps around the entire castle by now. You had also tried to get him to explain, but he refused, until finally Armin showed up and handed Eren something before running off again.  
“Eren, what the hell is going on?”  
He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “well, Corporal just needed some major cleaning done and asked us to make sure—”  
“That I wasn’t in the way?”  
“What? No, he just didn’t want to disturb you is all…”   
“Eren…” Your voice low-pitched as you glared at him, making sure it reminded him of Levi.  
Gulping Eren looked at his feet, “It’s really nothing…Corporal just said we needed to keep you away for a while, but it’s time to head back ; so that’s why Armin came and gave me this.” You raised a brow as he showed you a blindfold, “don’t look at me like that (f/n), I’m not going to do anything.” His red cheeks were showing that he certainly wouldn’t mind it though.  
“Right…” You narrowed your (e/c) eyes slightly before nodding for him to ahead and tie the blindfold, usually you would never allow it, but you were curious about what was going on.   
Eren made sure the knot was secure before putting an arm around your waist and guiding you back towards the castle. He walked slowly to make sure you didn’t trip and eventually you made it to the door of the dining hall. You heard him knock twice then the hinges squeaked as the door was slowly pulled open.  
Silence greeted you as Eren tugged you a few steps into the room; a moment later you felt the blind fold come loose as everyone in the room yelled, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY (F/N)!”  
Your eyes widened as you gasped at the sight of the room; a table had been set up at the edge of the room then covered with food and even a large cake with another table pushed against it with several bottles of wine.  
You looked around the room as everyone smiled, “how?”  
“Tch…you mumble pretty loud, brat.”  
You turned to see Levi standing beside you with the blindfold in his hand. “Y-you were still behind me?”  
“Hm…” Levi and Eren each grabbed a hand and pulled you further into the room, “happy birthday, Brat.”  
You spent three hours eating, drinking, and dancing…not to mention arguing with Jean and Reiner as they refused to stop flirting with you. Eventually Marco came over and dragged Jean away as Bertholdt talked Reiner into leaving you alone for a while. Soon Eren asked you dance followed by Armin, Marco, and even Christa and Sasha; finally you had to start refusing as you got tired.   
Eren sat beside you, handing you a cup of wine, “how are you enjoying your party?”  
“I can’t believe you guys did this…it’s amazing.”  
“It was Corporal’s idea, he asked me to help him out with getting everything together. Honestly, I was kind of surprised…but then Marco mentioned that you had seemed upset this morning so we decided that you needed some fun.”  
You smiled at the turquoise-eyed boy as you leaned over to hug him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. He blushed, before hugging you tighter as he pressed his lips to yours gently.  
“Oi…the hell you doing?”  
You pulled away to see Levi standing in front of you glaring. Reaching out a hand, he pulled you up and away from Eren who frowned. Levi walked to the middle of the floor and spun you around to face him as he wrapped an arm around your waist and began to dance. He really is a great dancer…  
Eventually noticing that the room was quieter you looked around to see that most had either left or fallen asleep. Reiner was sprawled out across a table, Connie and Sasha sat together in a corner passed out with cake in their hands, and Eren was still sitting where you left him leaning on his arm half asleep about to fall off his seat.  
You started to pull away from Levi so you could move Eren before he fell on his face, but the corporal had other ideas. He tightened his grip on you slightly and pulled you closer as he quickly pressed his lips to yours. When he pulled away you saw him smirking slightly at your red cheeks, but then you spun around as you heard a loud thud.  
“Damn brat…” Levi said irritably as you slung Eren’s arm around your shoulder to pick him up. Mikasa would glare you to death if you left him face down on the ground.   
You jumped as Eren woke, grabbing your hand as he stood back up grinning nervously, “Hey…what’d I miss?”  
You laughed at Eren as he clung to you, sleep (and probably too much wine) making it hard for him to stand. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, Eren.”  
Levi growled quietly as he grabbed Eren’s other arm to help you carry the brunette to the basement. Once you reached his bed Eren collapsed on top of Levi, pinning the smaller man to the mattress. You covered mouth, desperately trying not the laugh at Levi’s reaction.   
“Well…I had no idea you were close, I guess I’ll just leave you two alone…” You stepped back, only to find yourself being pulled down onto the bed…by a hand on each wrist.  
You landed between Eren and Levi, both keeping their hold on you so you couldn’t try to leave. They smiled at you…wait…they? You looked at Levi closely, only then noticing that he didn’t look as grumpy as usual.  
“How much did you drink, Levi?”  
“Enough…” He pulled you closer to him, wrapping an arm around you, as Eren did the same, “what happens in the basement…stays in the basement. Understood, brats?”  
You and Eren both nodded, “You got it Corporal.”  
Best night’s sleep in quite some time…maybe I should these two drunk more often…


	12. Jean/Reader/Eren

“What the actual hell is wrong with you, Horseface?”  
“If you didn’t want to end up on your face, then you should have paid attention.”  
Eren pushed himself to his knees angrily, brushing dirt off his shirt as he glared at Jean. He gritted his teeth to keep silent, while resuming his stance, as Levi walked by them. You looked to the other side of the practice yard to see Mikasa and Sasha watching—well Mikasa anyway, Sasha was eating something.  
You started to walk off when a hand grabbed your arm and turned you around. You looked at the tall smiling blonde as he pulled you along behind him over towards Connie, who was grinning slyly.  
“What do you want, Reiner?” You asked as he slung an arm around you.  
“Oh, relax (f/n). No need to sound so irritated…we just need your help with something.”  
“Sorry, not interested.”  
You stepped back causing Reiner’s arm to drop to his side, but his next words made you pause, “Not even if we need help screwing with Eren and Jean?”  
“Still not interested?” Connie asked, knowing the answer already, “we’re going to make those two get real close and see what happens.”  
“Go on,” you said slowly stepping closer to the two pranksters curiously, making sure to stay a little closer to Connie—you didn’t necessarily mind Reiner as a person, except for that whole titan-traitor thing...but hey, nobody’s perfect right?  
Later that afternoon you were walking with Reiner around the castle looking for Jean. As you headed for the boy’s room you ran into Marco and his girlfriend, Janine (who happened to be a copper-haired girl that was actually very oddly similar to Jean), who were both surprised to see you alone with Reiner.  
“Hey, have you seen Jean anywhere? We’ve been looking everywhere for him.”  
Marco smiled at you, “Yeah, he’s in his room with Bertholdt and Armin.”  
“Thanks! See you at dinner, you guys.” They both waved with puzzled expressions as they left hand in hand.  
Reiner turned away to find Eren as you knocked on Jean’s door, which swung open a moment later to reveal Armin. He stuttered in surprise for you to come in as his cheeks turned a very light pink.  
“It’s okay, Armin, I actually just needed to see if I can borrow Jean or a little while.”  
Jean jumped up and rushed to the door, before he blushed scarlet, “Um…w-what did you need?”  
“Just your company for a while, if you’re not busy, that is.”  
Jean just shook his head as he stepped out of the room leaving the other two boys without a word. As you walked with Jean through the castle you saw Reiner give you a thumps up, your signal that Connie had Eren. Grabbing Jean’s hand you pulled him towards the stables as Reiner silently stepped up behind you to follow.  
Stepping into the stable you headed for a beautiful black mare at the far end as Jean mutely followed, clearly confused. Just as you reached the mare’s stall, where Reiner quickly hid in the empty stall beside it, Connie and Eren stepped out from behind the horse. Eren looked at your hand holding Jean’s with an odd look on his face, but Connie just laughed before running off suddenly with both boys starring after him in confusion.  
“Hey Eren, did you have stable duty today?”  
“Uh, no, Connie just asked for some help brushing the last couple of horses down…he said his arm was killing him from this mornings practice.”  
“Speaking of which, how’s your face?”  
Eren glared at Jean, “Fine, no thanks to you, Horseface.”  
You laughed to keep the two from continuing, and to give Reiner his sign, “Now, now, boys…play nice.”  
Without warning you grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled the two beside each other as Reiner jumped out and slapped a set of handcuffs onto their wrists. You and Reiner started laughing at their reaction as they starred at their wrists, then at Reiner, before finally realizing they were now cuffed to each other.  
“GET THESE OF ME!!” They yelled simultaneously, glaring at each other.  
You just laughed as Connie and Reiner pulled you out of the stables, quickly handing you the key, leaving the other two screaming for you to come back.  
~ Time skip (around three hours later) ~  
It was lucky for the cadets that it was Sunday and that meant chores ended at noon since everyone lounged around the yard while laughing at Jean and Eren who were still cuffed together. You sat with Sasha as she ate her third loaf of bread in the last half hour when Reiner knelt next you pointing at the boys.  
He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “They’re looking for you to get the key… still want to mess with them?” You nodded before he stood, pulling you up with him.  
You followed as he headed for the castle, calling out to Bertholdt loud enough to make sure everyone hears him, “Me and (f/n) are heading in for a while—“  
“Hey, wait!” Eren called pulling Jean along behind him as he ran towards you. Reiner just grabbed your hand and ran into dining hall as the two chased you down.  
Reiner stopped by the supply closet and casually leaned against the wall with you beside him, looking for all the world like he was flirting with you, “when they get here, I want you to push me away. I’m going to open the closet and reach for you, but I’m just going to grab them.”  
You bowed your head as you saw Jean and Eren walk in the room. “Give me the key, I know you have it,” Jean called out as they got closer.  
Reiner leaned forward as if to kiss you and starred at you; taking the clue, you put your hands on his chest and pushed, “I said I’m not interested Reiner!”  
Eren stood beside you as Reiner ‘stumbled’ reaching a hand out to grab the supply closet handle, pulling the door open. Just as he regained his balance he reached out grabbing Jean’s arm, and pushing the two boys into the closet, quickly locked the door as they both started yelling again, fists pounding on the door.  
You laughed as Reiner sat down on the table near the door, “you know…you may not be as bad as I thought Reiner…”  
~ Time skip *as Mikasa found the boys and proceeded to yell at the Prankster Trio ~  
That night at dinner you finally took pity and waited on the dining hall’s railing for Jean and Eren while you fiddled with the key. When they saw you they both started complaining, loudly, until you held up the key, “I’m sorry guys…I couldn’t resist.”  
After you unlocked the cuffs, much to Reiner and Connie’s chagrin, you offered to make it up to them, “I feel really bad about today, but at least you were so focused on hunting us down you didn’t fight each other,” they glanced at each other with an odd look on their faces.  
“So how do you plan on making up for this?” Jean asked, holding up his now red wrist.  
You thought a moment before remembering the bottles of wine you had bought in town a few days ago, “Why don’t you two come to my room after dinner? I’ll supply the wine…”  
They looked surprised, but quickly agreed. After dinner you walked between them as you headed for your room which you had all to yourself. You missed the look shared between the two behind your back as you opened your door. You walked over to the dresser to get the wine, as they made themselves comfortable—on opposite sides of the room.  
An hour later you sat on the floor laughing as Jean started ranting about having to spend a whole day cuffed to Eren.  
“Today would have been fine if Mikasa at least had been around.”  
“Don’t talk about my sister, Horseface.”  
“What, do you want her for yourself?”  
You started laughing so hard you couldn’t even hear them anymore as they continued alternately arguing and drinking for another two hours. Just before they could come to blows you jumped up between them and pulled them down onto your bed on either side of you. Both of their faces turned red as they noticed your hands still holding theirs while they sat close enough for your knees to touch.  
Jean looked at you with a smirk, “so (f/n), I always wondered why a pretty girl like you would actually seem to enjoy staying here…”  
“What the hell was that, Horseface, we all know why she’s here.” Eren shook his head, “Or was that some horrible drunken attempt at a pick up line?”  
Jean ignored him, and his previous failed attempt to flirt while drunk, and proceeded to spend the next half hour spouting off every cheesy pick up line he knew…which only made you laugh. Eren decided to try to use his best lines on you…with only slightly better success.  
Eventually you started feeling light-headed as you were laughing far too hard to breathe properly. The three of you had just finished the second bottle of wine when you decided to try something, “Hey, Jean…truth or dare?”  
Jean paused a moment, “Um…dare I guess…” he answered nervously.  
You smiled wickedly, “Ok…since you two fight so much…I dare you to try to pick up Eren and you have to keep trying until he agrees that one would probably work.”  
They both stared at you, shocked to the point that they both froze, but then Jean leaned back to look at Eren, “Ok…let’s see…[insert worst pick up line you know].”  
You paused a moment to replay the words he just said, before laughing hysterically and falling backwards onto the bed. “That’s the worst line I have ever heard…and I’ve heard a ton!”  
Eren covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh just as hard as you were. Jean scowled as the two of you continued for several minutes, until he finally leaned forward to grab Eren’s shirt collar.  
Pulling the boy forward, Jean slammed his lips to Eren’s as his eyes widened and you immediately caught your breath in surprise.  
A moment later Jean pulled back, starring at you and Eren, “How was that?”  
Eren thought about it, “Yeah…that works,” he answered before pulling Jean back to him. You starred wide-eyed as they continued to make-out, while leaning over your legs effectively trapping you. Just as you started to try to sit up and slide out from between them so they could continue their very passionate moment you felt them grab your thighs.  
You looked up, to see both of them starring at you with dazed eyes as they tried to catch their breath. Then they glanced at each other nodding, before turning back to you, asking together, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Um, I’m just going to…um…I was…” Where were you going? This was your room…  
They shook their heads, “No…you have to stay here…it was your idea to make it up to us for today right? You can’t leave right in the middle of your apology.” Jean said as he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head.  
Eren knelt beside you on the bed while Jean mirrored him on your other side. Jean reached down to pull you up against his naked chest as Eren removed his shirt and wrapped his arm around your waist. Your face turned scarlet as they both started kissing your neck on either side, occasionally biting down gently.  
“You have a lot to make up for, (f/n)…”Eren whispered in your ear, “those damn cuffs hurt you know.”  
~ Time skip *you can fill in the gap here…as this continues well into the night—ahem morning* ~  
You woke staring up at Jean and Eren, as they both kissed you before sliding out of bed to get dressed. You noticed small bruises on either side of your neck and shoulders as you buttoned up your shirt before walking between the two to get breakfast.  
Everyone watched in stunned silence as the three of you walked in together, their arms around your waist, one on top of the other so they were also, in a way, holding each other.  
They spent the entire morning like that…and every day and night afterwards…


	13. Mikasa/Titan Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit different I decided to try...let me know what you think!!

Nothing but trees and grass and endless hills, sometimes we would find a river or even the rare ruined buildings. They would pass without thought, barely even glancing at the collapsed roofs, the shattered glass...the occasional blood splattered across the decaying walls. Most of the time though it was just the same old empty fields and forests.

They would trample the grass beneath their feet, leaving behind a clear path the others could easily follow if they so wished. Nothing changed, unless luck would be on the others’ sides...in which many of us died, to soon be forgotten amidst the countless fallen. And still, even with the dying and the ever present threat of death by their hands...nothing really changed.

Until one day when I saw them...the same ones that caused so many of us to no longer exist. Only this time, one of them was different; there was something unique about them, special...to be cherished.

We had just left another forest behind when we saw them, I had thought about making us turn away, but something prevented me from even trying. It drew me to the countless tiny beings that always lashed out when we got close. 

And today would certainly be no different.

I knew they had spotted us as several red lines appeared in the sky from the mass of people. A small group split off from the rest and headed our way, I could just make out the odd extras they carried at their sides--I’m not sure what they called them and they didn’t seem to need them to actually move since I’d seen several run after the things had been torn off of them.

Most of the others with me began walking faster, anxious for the flesh that they craved but had no need to consume. I stood still as both the army of tiny beings and the giant titans clashed, losses falling to the ground from both sides. That’s when I saw it--black hair flowing through the air as it flew through in reckless abandon to follow an even smaller blonde one. The raven managed to get ahead of the blonde just in time to kill the titan that had been about to grab it...but now instead the raven was at risk.

I could see it--just a few meters taller than myself--a unique one too if I remember right which appeared just behind them. I knew they wouldn’t even have time to turn their gaze before death claimed them...and without realizing what I was doing I was already calling out. 

My roar ripped through the air, forcing my brethren to stop and slowly turn away from the humans they wanted to devour. The army froze a moment, those in the air suddenly dropping to the ground in shock and confusion, but not the raven...who instead followed the variant that had tried to kill them to slice its nape clean through.

Just a moment later as I stared at the slowly disintegrating body I realized that the army had regrouped and began to slowly move toward me.

I remained where I was, rooted to the spot as nearly half the army circled me, blades raised and ready to strike at even the smallest movement from me. I simply watched as the raven--a girl I could see now--dropped beside another black-haired man. 

The little ones spoke quietly amongst themselves for a few minutes before the raven man turned to look at a taller brunette standing beside him. After another few minutes the brunette unstrapped the odd devices that allowed them to fly and stepped towards me while raising one hand slowly to his mouth.

Unexpectedly my vision filled with yellow, then suddenly the small one was suddenly a titan just as tall as me. I’d never seen the tiny ones turn into us before...I never even knew such a thing was possible. The man--no titan--stood before me, standing still as if assuring me that he was no threat.

“Are you a shifter?”

He can speak like us? Fascinating…

“Shifter?”

“Like me...able to turn into a titan.” After I shook my head slightly he glanced back at the two black-haired ones a moment before continuing, “Then why did you stop the titans?”

“I’m not sure really..but I didn’t want the little raven girl to die.”

After a slight pause his eyes widened, “Mikasa?”

“If you say so...she’s special.”

We stood in silence until suddenly the body fell to the ground and the boy emerged from the nape looking extremely tired. He spoke with the small man and a tall blonde that joined them when the girl turned to me with wide eyes. She watched me a moment before she quickly flew up to land on my nose with one hand holding a lock of my (h/c) hair to keep her in place.

She said nothing as she stared into my eyes, as if searching for some secret that only she could find hidden there. But there was nothing to be found...I only wanted her to live...and nothing else.

~~

I replayed the memory of that fateful day over in my head a few days later, my days were no longer dull as I remembered the nervous curiosity of Mikasa’s stormy gaze. I longed to see her again, to see if she would remember me or if I had been forgotten as my kind always were. I hoped that she remembered, I knew I had no right to feel so attached to her, but still I found myself remaining near the walls the army had retreated behind so that I could be among the first to spot her if they came out again.

 

I feared the possibility that one of the other humans would kill me before Mikasa and I could be reunited, so I found a way to stand out. I found the old ruined buildings again and took several of the odd blocks they used to cover the glass--which seemed to be made of the same stuff the humans wore--and managed to tie them together so that i could drape it around my neck just like Mikasa had on. 

A few months had passed when I finally heard the sound of the gates opening again, I had since become a constant presence near the walls and the army paid me no heed as they moved further from the walls until I noticed they were coming straight for me. 

I noticed Mikasa was towards the front of the group as I waited for them to approach, only for the vast majority to move passed me and the little raven-haired man stopped his group in front of me. Mikasa jumped from her horse to fly up to my shoulder where she eyed the material around my neck curiously.

“A scarf?”

Oh, how I loved and missed the sound of her voice…

I didn’t move as her fingers toyed with the fabric before she spoke again, “The soldiers said you’ve been walking along the walls,” she turned to glance down at the brunette that could turn into a titan, “Eren! I don’t think it’s going to do anything.”

Waiting in confusion, I saw the boy shift again and then Mikasa was standing on his shoulders, something I felt oddly jealous of…Wait...Jealous? How?

“Are you still wanting to protect Mikasa?” 

I met the fake-titan’s eyes, “Yes.”

“Then to do so, will you protect all of us...eh, my squad that is. The ones waiting here?”

“Doing so would protect Mikasa?”

“It’s your best chance of it, yes.”

“Then of course. No one, not even my brethren will harm her.”

And so began my new life...waiting along the walls until the humans--or the Survey Corps as Eren the titan imposter called them--to come outside the walls again. I would stay by the so-called Levi Squad and protect them against other titans, occasionally calling out to force small groups of them away from the area.

It went on for months until one night when I was resting against the wall only to wake with an odd feeling...everything seemed...bigger for some reason. 

Standing I realized with a start that I was extraordinarily short...or at least compared to what I was used too. Looking down at myself I felt my breath stop and my eyes go wide as I recognized a human body. Pulling the fabric that sat piled beside me I began untying it so I could wrap myself it.

I’m not sure how long I sat there huddled in the tattered, blood stained remains of a dark blue curtain before I saw the gates raising. Walking closer I waited for the girl I had come to cherish…

Finally seeing the brunette and knowing she would be close by I called out, “Mikasa!”

The whole army froze as the squad in front of me turned as one with shocked faces. Eventually the little blonde--Armin--spoke up, “Who are you? W-what are you doing out here?!”

“I’m not sure who I am...I uh...was a titan last night…”

Before anyone could react I was grabbed by a squealing brunette with glasses that I vaguely recalled was called Han-something. 

The mission was cancelled abruptly as the army ushered me within the walls, talking about how lucky I was that the titans hadn’t found me before they did. Mikasa gave me clothes to wear and insisted that I be allowed to stay in her room for a few weeks since she knew without my saying it aloud that I would far more trusting and comfortable with her than anyone else. 

A now...after experiencing a new purpose as a titan, I now began my new life as a human...


	14. Titan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another something different...

There was one word that had the power to make most men freeze in fear. One creature that terrified men beyond hope and was responsible for innumerable deaths and untold destruction. One thing that had a certain scientist fascinated beyond all reason or caution.

Titan. 

A creature you had never given much thought since they never bothered you. A being that simply watched its death come by the hands of the Survey Corps soldiers you traveled with beyond the walls. Every single one had become predictable...even the variants...until you found him. 

A single titan that ignored the soldiers and remained hidden in the trees watching as the other giants in the area were slaughtered. A single titan that turned up in the same manner day after day after day. Always watching...always gone before anyone else could see it.

When you asked Hanji about it she laughed and began babbling about how she wished such a subject would be possible. She even started theorizing possible experiments to run and why a titan would behave so oddly. 

It had been some time now since the last expedition and found your mind wandering to that strange titan. Would he still be out there? Would he just keep watching or would he finally try to kill like the rest of his kind?

Turns out you were wrong...very, very wrong. 

~~

You sat alone at a table in the mess hall, flipping through a worn notebook as you waited for Hanji and Moblit to arrive. Slowly the room filled with idle chatter as the Survey Corps filed in bleary eyed and yawning, each clearly struggling to wake before the squad leaders entered and called them to their morning duties.

Your eyes snapped up to look at the door as it swung open with enough force to slam into the wall. Smiling, you watched as Hanji practically ran into the room, her honey colored eyes scanning the room for you as Moblit followed on her heels warily. 

“(F/n)! Got something important to ask...how sure are you about that titan you’re always talking about actually existing?”

“Positive. Why?”

Hanji grinned broadly as her assistant hung his head, “She finally convinced the Commander to try capturing it. I really had hoped you were messing with her.”

“Sorry, afraid not. Though, I’m surprised he agreed. It took forever to get the approval just for Sonny and Bean.”

“My poor babies...I still miss them so much,” Hanji muttered sadly before sniffling and shaking her head, “But, if what you say is true--and I don’t doubt you...well, this could be so much better!”

“Better? You think you can use it?”

“Of course! Even if we can’t find anything out as to his behavior, the data we’ll get from studying him could prove immensely useful. We might even find a way to trigger that behavior in the others!”

You glanced over at Moblit with a brow raised only to the meet exhausted eyes of a man who regrets ever having been assigned to her squad. 

Motioning for the two to sit, you closed the notebook with a sigh, “Alright...what’s the plan then?”

~Two weeks later~

Sitting atop your horse, you looked around at the soldiers that waiting in field anxiously. Clearly Erwin hadn’t told them that we were actively hunting a particular titan that only you had ever seen...one that may or may not even still be in the area. If something happened here, it would be your fault, and your instincts told you something was going to go terribly wrong.

Urging your horse forward, you maneuvered your way through the others to join Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Mike. Levi glanced at you before turning again to glare at Hanji as she tried to convince Erwin to keep moving.

“We’re in the middle of titan country, Hanji, and have been for a couple of hours now. Notice anything missing?”

Mike sniffed the air, “There are none in the immediate area. Not that I can tell.”

“You would think that’s a good thing,” Levi spoke quietly as he watched the grass wave in the wind.

“Technically, yes. No titans, no fighting, no deaths,” you said as you turned to stare at the hills to your right. “But, we should have at least run across one...something’s weird.”

“Agreed,” Erwin nodded as he waved a man over, “Send scouts ahead in all directions. Travel an hour out and fire a flare in they see titans. As soon as a flare is in the air head back here.”

The man saluted before turning to gather a team and Erwin called for the rest to dismount and rest for the time being. Hanji began pacing anxiously as soon as her feet touched the ground, muttering quietly to herself as she tried to figure out where the titans might be.

Three hours later...and still no sign of titans. Erwin was debating whether to head back or set camp here for the night and continue tomorrow. Levi, of course, was in favor of going back, but Hanji was adamantly voting for staying in hopes of finding any titan to capture.

As you waited for the command to either stay or return, you began walking idly allowing your mind to wander. Just as you were about to turn around, something caught your eye; a figure in the shadow of the small group of trees. Narrowing your eyes you stepped forward, trying to make out the figure.

Just as you were about to take another step, the figure stood, its head nearly the same height as the trees surrounding it. Before you could react, the titan stepped forward, its eyes locked on your figure as you waited.

Would it move in to eat you? Or was this the same titan you had seen so many times before?

Suddenly, flares appeared in the air in every direction as nearly a hundred titans began running for the gathered soldiers...including the one you had seen.


	15. Hanji/Reader

“(F---/n---)!!”  
You braced yourself so the brunette scientist wouldn’t knock you over just as she practically jumped on you. Her face was barely a centimeter away from yours as she grinned mischievously, “What is it Hanji?”  
“We’ve got experimenting to do!!” Hanji grabbed your hand and started pulling along behind her as you tried to keep your footing.  
“Hanji…we haven’t even eaten yet. Don’t you want breakfast?”  
“Eh? There’s no time for food…the titans are waiting!”  
You looked at Levi as he glanced your way while heading for the dining hall, but he only smirked slightly, probably glad that it was you in the madman’s grasp and not him. Hanji continued dragging you until she finally reached stables where Eren was waiting with three horses already saddled.  
“Morning, (f/n). How’d you get dragged into this?”  
You raised the arm that Hanji still held, “quit literally…” Eren smiled as Hanji pushed you over to your mare, “So, do you know what we’re doing this morning?”  
“No, but it must be important if we had to leave before eating…” His smile faltered as his stomach growled causing him to blush slightly.  
“Ok, let’s go catch a titan!” Hanji yelled as she clapped her hands together excitedly.  
A moment later you and Eren looked at each other, “Catch a titan!!”  
“Of course…do you see one here?”  
“Do you count? Because I’m pretty sure you’re not human…” Eren chuckled, but Hanji just looked at you as if imagining herself as a titan.  
“Wait…we can’t go out there with just three of us. How are we supposed to catch one?” Eren asked, puzzled and clearly worried since you weren’t trained to fight titans.  
“Don’t worry…my squad’s already out there. They’re just waiting on us to arrive.” Hanji rode forward as soon as you and Eren mounted the horses and raced away from the castle.  
An hour later you sat on your horse watching as Squad Hanji cut the tendons of a 7-meter class titan with black hair. As soon as it was on the ground Hanji ordered it to be tied and Eren, in titan form, began carrying it back to HQ; you were met at the stables by an angry Commander and Lance Corporal.  
“Oi, Shitty-glasses, you said you needed Eren for experiments not as a titan pack mule.”  
Erwin just shook his head, looking around to make sure everyone was back without injuries, “I’ll overlook this today, but next time, Hanji, I’ll have to punish you for recklessly endangering soldiers without my permission.”  
Hanji mostly ignored them both, as she gazed lovingly at her new titan. “I’m so excited to get to know you!”  
Later you sat on the ground as Hanji walked around the titan that was nailed into the ground occasionally stepping up so close that the thing would try to bite her.  
Hanji’s squad, while mostly accustomed to her odd behavior, still tried to talk her into staying away from the titan, but of course it didn’t work…Hanji stay away from man-eating titans—yeah right…  
Finally she decided to call it a night and walked with you to the dining hall for dinner, leaving you to eat with Armin and the others as she told Levi about the titan, who was obviously ignoring her. You were listening to Jean attempt to flirt with Mikasa, as usual, when you saw Eren look behind you nervously. Turning your head you noticed the crazy scientist standing up from the leaders table and look over at your group.  
“I hope she isn’t planning on another titan chase…” Eren mumbled, “Corporal’s already making me clean the stables for a week for not telling him about today…”  
You opened your mouth to speak when a pair of arms wrapped around your shoulders, making Reiner smirk. Hanji tightened her hold as she leaned down to whisper, “I need your help with something…”  
You pulled away slightly so you could turn enough to look at her, “What are you thinking?”  
She smiled, making a shiver run up your spine, “Well…why don’t you come to my office and find out.”  
You heard the guys snicker, but refused to turn or acknowledge them in any way, “Hanji…stop being creepy…it’s literally freaking me out.”  
Hanji frowned slightly, but before she could say anything a certain grumpy soldier grabbed the back of her collar pulling her away. Of course there was one problem, Hanji still had her arms around you so as she was dragged off, you ended up getting pulled backwards off the bench. Armin and Marco reached out to try to catch you as Levi kept pulling oblivious to your small dilemma…Hanji’s grip suddenly disappeared as she realized what was happening, but by then it was too late.  
You fell off the bench at the same time as Levi glanced over his shoulder to see you falling and let go of Hanji, causing her to end up falling forward…straight onto you.  
Everyone in the hall went silent as they looked down at you and Hanji…Reiner and Jean started snickering then laughing like crazy as Connie yelled, “Hanji’s kissing (f/n)!”  
Sure enough, just as your back hit the ground Hanji had fallen and landed on her hands and knees, her momentum however, caused her to drop down just enough that her lips were pressed to yours. You stared, unable to push her away as Marco still held onto one arm while the other was trapped beneath you. Hanji’s eyes widened as she gasped pulling away suddenly, she started laughing nervously as she covered her mouth with one hand.  
“I’m so sorry (f/n)!” 

 

~Time Skip to Next Morning ~  
You had just started putting those stupid straps on when someone knocked on your door. Walking over you pulled the door open to reveal Hanji, a slight blush forming on your cheeks as you remembered last night.  
“I hope you’re not mad about…that…” Hanji said, fiddling with something behind her back. She instantly smiled as you shook your head, “good, because I still need your help with something…”  
She walked beside you towards the titan that was captured yesterday, “You know…I didn’t actually catch him for experiments.”  
You looked at her with shocked (e/c) eyes, “since when do you not experiment on titans?”  
“Oh, I’d love too, but for this one I came up with an even better idea,” she waved at Eren who was waiting with the titan, then looked around to make sure no one was around before she finally revealed what she had hidden from you.  
\------------------------------------------  
You, Eren, and Hanji were walking around the training grounds looking for Levi when you heard laughter coming from the front of the castle. You found everyone standing around the yard staring at the titan that had been chained in the yard just beyond the castle walls as they laughed so hard many were either bent over or rolling on the ground.  
Everyone that is, except for Lance Corporal Levi…who stood glaring at the black-haired titan.  
“That’s why you wanted me to carry him out there!” Eren yelled nervously.  
Hanji just laughed as you fought not to join her, “admit it Eren…its hilarious!”  
Levi glanced over at Hanji, “What the actual hell is that, Shitty-glasses?”  
Hanji struggled to breathe for a moment before answering, “It’s Titan Heichou!”  
You looked back at the titan finally giving in to the hysterical laughter as you admired Hanji’s giant-sized cravat tied around the titan’s neck, the Scouting Legion’s Wings of Freedom painted on the thing’s chest.  
“I guess that makes you the Prankster Queen of Titans…” you started laughing so hard that you reached over to cling to Hanji, who mirrored the gesture, as you both sank to the ground, laughing even harder as Levi returned his icy glare to the two of you before ordering someone to go out there and kill the titan, before he was “tempted even more to kill Shitty-glasses and Titan Toy…”


	16. Titan/Reader Part 2

Eyes widening you turned to the army as soldiers panicked. Most were trying to get on their horses again as their squad leaders urged them to focus and prepare for attack. Others were barely holding on to reason and at three squads looked like they were only prepared to flee.

Erwin marched up to your side, scanning the growing number of titans closing in on you. “Any explanation?”

You turned back to the titans, warily staring at the one from the trees as it approached. You shook your head as the only answer you could give as a squad raced passed you to take down the titan. It wasn’t the strange one you were here for. It was also the most immediate threat and not reacting to your unusual ability to make titans freeze. 

The commander watched you a moment longer before walking away to shout orders to the squads still lingering behind. Suddenly the scouts that had shot the flares came bursting out of the forest and over the hills. Titans, including a disturbingly large number of variants, right on their heels. 

The once peaceful field was alive now; horses and soldiers ran amid the tall grass towards the giants that turned to the closest human. Large hands began reaching out to claw the air as soldiers took to the sky. Of course, it didn’t take long for guilt to slam into your chest as the ground started to remind you of Christmas. 

_These deaths...everyone who dies...it’s my fault. We shouldn’t have come here._

Suddenly, you heard an echoing roar from your right. You looked towards the titans, expecting to see a variant running for the army. Half hoping that your thoughts kept you from noticing the bright yellow light of Eren shifting. You were not expecting to see him.

Standing far behind the other titans, one single giant had stopped with his arms raised to the sky. You recognized him as soon as your gaze landed on that figure...the titan that had been following you. The reason you had led the Survey Corps here.

The titan turned slightly as his arms fell to his side. You could feel those large black eyes staring straight at you. Still watching each other, you noticed a small figure fly towards the titan’s nape. It raised its arm again, hand reaching up to swat at the man.

But it didn’t. 

The arm raised up, hand outspread to force the soldier to either slam into its palm or focus on cutting off its fingers instead. As soon as the man cut off the over-sized fingers, the titan turned to face a variant. A moment later, your jaw dropped slightly as your titan stalker slammed its fist into the variant’s face, sending the head into the forest.

The titan turned to look at you and roared again, even louder. You felt it, a strange pull from within, like a string had been tied to your waist to connect to that odd variant. You noticed then that every titan on the field had frozen. 

“(f---n---).” 

It was an growling voice, loud enough to reach you miles away, yet it sounded like a voice that hadn’t been used in decades. Blinking, you realized that strange, hoarse voice had come from the titan.

You kept watching as it said your name again, then pivoted to kill the unmoving titans. The soldiers began focusing on the other titans as well, making quick work of them now. As the last one finally fell, the soldiers circled the final beast who had sat in the ground among the evaporating titans. It was calm now, as if waiting for death.

Hanji sprinted towards it screaming, “Don’t kill him! Don’t kill him!”

Levi tugged along behind him as he and Erwin headed for the giant figure. The Survey Corps continued to gather around the figure, but as you approached its head swiveled towards you. Black eyes met yours as he finally saw the monster up close.

“This the one that you mentioned, (f/n)?” Erwin asked. 

“Yeah...it has to be. I’ve seen him enough to know that face by now.”

Levi groaned beside you, “You say that like its a long-lost relative.”

The giant’s newly healed hand twitched as it raised its arm towards you. Levi immediately pulled you back as the soldiers raised their swords higher. Slowly, the titan reached out to you, palm up as if offering you something. 

Hanji stared in amazement and jealousy as you moved from behind Levi, dodging his arm as he tried to stop you. Looking the titan you walked up to its hand. It stopped moving when you were a foot away, then its eyes dropped to the outspread fingers. 

Glancing down you saw a necklace wrapped around its thumb. A very familiar necklace...one you had lost months ago.

“(F---n---),” quieter, but still hoarse the titan spoke again. Hanji squealed behind you as the army began whispering. “(F/n)...you...protect...men. I...protect...you.”


End file.
